Fire Emblem Awakening : The Last hope
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Un mercenaire avide de vengeance et de sang croise la route d'un un prince trop candide pour son propre bien , sa sœur et un chevalier paranoïaque. Ainsi débute une histoire que nul dieu n'aurait été capable de prédire. une histoire d'amitié , de sang et de feu. Une histoire de destin et d'espoir.
1. Prologue

_**I Do not own fire emblem or any of the characters **_

**Fire Emblem Awakening : Last Hope**

**Prologue :**

Sud de Plegia : quelque part dans le désert :

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnés avancent dans le désert. Le premier des voyageurs un vieil homme puissamment bâti se tourna vers son compagnon un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans :

« Tout va bien Azrael ? »s'inquiétât-il.

« Oui ça va aller Papy... » marmonna le jeune en secouant sa tête, le mouvement fit tomber sa capuche révélant ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux pourpres .Raziel sourit en regardant son petit-fils.

«Inutile de te pousser à bout, nous somme largement dans les temps. De plus ce squelette là-bas me parait parfait pour faire une pause. » Azrael se tourna dans la direction que son grand-père désignait et examina le gigantesque squelette de Dragon émergeant du désert. Rien que les vestiges de ses crocs étaient deux fois plus grand qu'un homme de haute taille ,se retournant vers son aïeul Azrael opina et le suivit.

Les deux voyageurs pénétrèrent dans le gigantesque crâne qui, a défaut d'être confortable, avait au moins le mérite de protéger du soleil écrasant. Une fois installé Raziel se tourna vers son petit-fils avec un sourire :

« Interrogation surprise!»s'exclama-t-il Azrael grogna mais resta attentif. « Quelles sont les raisons qui m'ont poussées à vouloir que l'on s'arrête et pourquoi ici ? » Azrael répondit instantanément :

« Facile ! Étant tous les deux épuisés, il fallait s'arrêter pour reprendre des forces et comme ce squelette nous offre un parfaite cachette pour que l'on puisse se reposer sans craindre de mauvaise rencontre,et une excellente position défensive dans le pire des cas . »Le rire de Raziel retentit alors faisant sursauter Azrael qui se tourna étonner vers son grand-père qui contenait à grand peine son fou rire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » Raziel secoua la tête.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que tu me rappeler ta mère au même âge »Soupira Raziel. Azrael se tut un instant au souvenir de sa défunte mère, pendant quelques minutes il fixa silencieusement l'étrange tatouage qui ornée sa main : Trois paires d'yeux places symétrique sur le dos de sa main .il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Raziel l'interrompit :

« Je sais que tu te poses des questions Azrael » murmura t'il « sur la marque que tu portes, sur la mort de ta mère et sur Mercurius » Azrael jeta un coup d'œil sur l'épée a deux mains que portait son grand-père que ce soit dans la couleurs de la lame, noirs comme la nuit, ou dans les riches décorations du pommeau tout désignés Mercurius comme une Lame d'exception.

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas les réponses à ces questions. Mais lorsque du aura fini ton entrainement tu auras acquis suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir trouver cette vérité que tu désires. » Raziel se tut un instant cherchant ses mots :

« Mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention petit, recherché la vérité apporte parfois plus de question que de réponse,et l'héritage que tu trouvera ne sera probablement pas celui auquel tu t'attendais »

Azrael regardant interrogativement son grand-père ,jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler si gravement : Le grand-père qu'il connaissait était du genre blagueur ,et grand buveur tout étant un sacré combattant lorsque les paroles ne suffisait pas. Voyant le regard de son petit-fils Raziel, lui sourit et s'exclama :

« Assez de parlotes pour aujourd'hui, on a un voyage à terminer »Azrael se leva et suivit son grand-père a l'extérieur du gigantesque crane qui leur avait servi d'abri temporaire. Pendant qu'ils marchaient sous le soleil de plomb de Plegia , Azrael eut le pressentiment que sa quête de vérité ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile qu'il espérait.

**à suivre **


	2. Chapter 1: Rencontre avec les veilleurs

Voilà, le premier chapitre des aventures, D'Azrael est arrivé. Et ben je peux vous dire que ça n'aura pas été de la tarte.

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour la qualité déplorable du prologue et je tiens à remercier Zallow pour son commentaire qui m'a fait prendre conscience de la foultitude de CONNERIES que j'ai commis. J'espère mettre améliorer, et dans le cas contraire j'espère que l'on me préviendra ^^.

Bon je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser lire !

Enjoy ;) (PS: en italique ce sont les pensée D'Azrael)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Rencontre avec les veilleurs **

10 ans après les événements du prologue

**Ylsse : sud du pays**

Azrael s'appuya sur ses épées en bronze , le sang gouttant des lames plantées dans le sol, après avoir pousser un long soupir d'ennui , il décida d'examiner les cadavres de ses attaquants : un quatuor de bandits qui l'avait pris pour cible pensant qu'il était un voyageur sans défense. Grosse erreur comme en attestée leurs corps. Examinant la hache en acier de l'un des bandits, il trouva étrange, qu'un simple bandit possède une arme d'aussi bonne qualité de plus Azrael avait remarqués qu'il se battait trop bien pour être de simple tire-bourse.

« Probablement des déserteurs de Plegia » pensa-t-il tout sans trop y croire.

« Bon allers j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. » Azrael commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il vit le corps d'un des bandits remuer.

« Tiens il y en restait un vivant finalement »s'approchant pour rectifier son erreur. Alors qu'il s'apprêté à achever sa victime, le voleurs se retourna et balança une dague, à bout portant sur Azrael. L'Objet Volant Coupant Identifié s'arrêta à un cheveu de l'œil d'Azrael, stoppé par la barrière d'énergie noir dressé devant lui.

« qu.. quoi, de la magie ?!, mais un épéiste ne peut pas être mage ! » bégaya le voleur « A moins que, impossible tu serais…..AAAAH ARRRGH….. »

Le voleur se tut définitivement lorsqu'une lance d'énergie noire transperça son corps.

« pfffiou, j'ai failli y rester sur ce coup-là » soupira Azrael « Si Papy Raziel était encore vivant il m'aurait assommée pour avoir commis un erreur pareil»

Azrael se rembrunit en se remémorant la mort de son grand-père deux ans plus tôt. Assassiné. Par qui ? Ça Azrael aurait voulu le ès deux de traque, il n'avait trouvé aucune piste. Rien. Son seul indice était que les assassins avaient volé Mercurius et là encore aucune ne trace.

Azrael secoua la tête pour mettre fin à ses ruminations. Il avait voyagé un peu partout ces deux derniers années il était allé dans le nord a Regna Férox, de l'autre côté de la mer à Chon'sin et a Valm, seul restai Ylsse le pays voisins de Plegia. C'était sa dernière chance de trouver une vraie piste et il le savait. Tel était ses pensées tandis qu'il partait laissant les cadavres ensanglantées des voleurs derrières lui.

**Quelque heure plus tard**

Azrael aperçus sa destination ,un petit village sur a route principale de Ylsse parfait pour les voyageur cherchant a se ravitailler : il examina le bourg qui malgré sa petite taille posséder sa propre auberge et plusieurs échoppes, Azrael se dirigea vers l'auberge. Arrives devant il s'arrêta un instant devant l'enseigne:'Bienvenue au Poney Fringant ! ' Azrael soupira en espérant que son contact serait là. Il entra dans l'auberge, à peine eu t'il fait un pas qu'une serveuse l'aborda.

« Bonjour messire que puis-je pour vous » Dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

« Un amis à moi a dut réserver une chambre au nom de Sébastian »

« Attendez un instant »

La serveuse partit jeter un coup dans le registre Azrael attendit patiemment le retour de la serveuse. En voyant son visage, il comprit que les emmerdes avaient commencée.

« Je suis désolée sir mais il n'y a pas de réservation a ce nom.

Azrael fronça les sourcils espérant avoir mal entendu (_attends ce petit salaud il n'aurait pas osé …..)_

« Désolée de vous embêter avec ça mais n-y aurait-il pas une réservation au nom de Bubulles ? »

La serveuse regarda Azrael avec un drôle d'air, « _et voilà maintenant je passe pour_ _un taré_ » la serveuse vérifiât quand même le registre.

« Effectivement il y a bien une réservation à ce nom, second étage, chambre 7»

_Bingo !_

« Merci mademoiselle » Azrael inclina sa tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre en question.

TOC TOC,….. Pas de réponses, Azrael soupira et ouvrit la porte .A peine eu t'il refermé la porte qu'une dague se posa sur sa gorge. Azrael s'immobilisa aussitôt, avant de reconnaître l'odeur de miel et de confiseries émanant de son agresseur.

« Gaius c'est moi »soupira t'il

« Oups ! Désolée Bubulles. »

L'homme retira sa dague et Azrael se tourna pour faire face au voleur aux cheveux roux qui lui décernait un sourire contrit.

« Franchement, tu aurais pu améliorer tes manières depuis la dernières fois » grogna Azrael

« Attends tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je crois bien me souvenir que dans le contrat qu'on nous avait donné il faisait référence à_ protéger le VIP _je ne pense pas avoir lu que le contrat te disait de coucher avec sa fille,tout en vidant au passage son coffre, pour ensuite me laisser réparer tes erreurs ! »

« Oh aller tu me connais, en plus tu as vu le corps qu'elle avait : un vrai sucre d'orge surtout au niveau des fess…. »

« GAIUS ! »

Le voleur ricana en voyant son ami s'énervait, Azrael reprit contenance avant de lui poser la question qui le tourmenté.

« Des pistes ? » Gaius secoua la tête, la mine sombre.

« Nan désolée Bubulles j'ai utilisés tous mes réseau et contacter toutes les personnes qui me devait un service et rien. Pas de Pistes, pas d'indices même pas une seul rumeur, à croire que les types que tu cherches se sont tous simplement évaporés ! »

C'était la réponse qu'Azrael redoutée le plus, si Gaius n'avait pas trouvé de pistes alors personnes ne le pourrait. Voyant son ami déprimé Gaius posa La Question :

« Et maintenant qu'es que tu vas faire ? »

Azrael pencha la tête en arrières prenant le temps de réfléchir un instant.

« Je vais chercher un job de mercenaire quelque part. Ce qui ont fait le coup resurgirons à un moment ou un autre et lorsque ce moment arrivera je serai prêt »

Gaius regarda le visage sombre de son ami, tristement.

« Bubulles, tu devrais passer à autres choses, sérieusement cette traque est en train de te bouffer vivant. »

Azrael releva la tête vivement prêt à admonester vigoureusement Gaius. Mais voyant le regard inquiet de son ami il se ravisa :

« T'as peut être raison » soupira t'il. Après deux ans la traque ne lui avait apportés rien de bon, et Azrael savait que Raziel n'aurait pas voulu qu'il consacre sa vie à une vengeance stérile. Gaius regarda son ami se doutant qu'il n'abandonnerait sans doute pas. En soupirant il posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Tu sais ou me trouver en cas de besoins, Bubulles »

« Merci. » Gaius se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte la voix d'Azrael retentit

« Prends soins de toi vieux frère » Gaius se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire amusé.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, et on à le même âge je te rappelle, '**Death Wings'**»

« Gaius ! »

« Désolée, Bubulles »souris Gaius avec un air faussement contrit Azrael grogna.

Sur ce Gaius sortit de l'auberge.

Déprimés Azrael s'allongea dans le lit de la chambre, en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination, et se remémorant avec tristesse les événements, qui lui avait permit de gagner ce nom . « Death Wings, hein ?... » Marmonna t'il en fixant le toit de la chambre.

Alors qu'il commencée a s'assoupir des hurlements retentirent. Azrael se redressa aussitôt, une odeur de brûlées lui étreignit les narines, il se penchât a sa fenêtre et vit de la fumées s'élevées du centre du village, il entendit alors de nouveaux hurlements, plus proche cette fois et jetant un regard vers la rue il vit deux pillards poursuivre une villageoise.

Azrael serra les dents et dégaina ses épées il attendit que les bandits passe au niveau de sa fenêtre pour leur tomber dessus, littéralement. Avant que les bandits eurent le temps de comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient les épées d'Azrael mirent fin à leurs fins a leurs misérables vie, la seul chose que les bandits apprirent, était que réceptionner la chute d'un homme de 95 kg, sautant du deuxième étages d'une auberge , _ça fait très mal_. Azrael retira ses lames du corps des brigands des sangs éclaboussa les pavés autour de lui .Reportant son attention sur la villageoise tremblotante. Azrael put voire qu'elle n'avait pas une blessure du moins physiquement. Azrael rengaina ses lames dans son dos et se baissa au niveau de la jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine la quinzaine.

« Tout vas bien ? »demanda-t-il aussi calmement que possible la petite hocha la tête, les yeux aux bords des larmes. « Ecoute je sais que c'est difficile mais pourrait tu me dire combien de brigands il y a ? » la petite hocha la tête

« Il était environs une vingtaine avec de grands hommes avec des haches et d'autres qui balançait du feu avec leurs mains »décrit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

_Génial _pensa Azrael, _ça va être du vingt contre un_.

Un bruit de course le vit se retourner brutalement : Quatre pillards foncée sur lui leurs visages déformées par la rage, Azrael dégaina ses lames et fonça sur ses attaquants. Stupéfait de voir leur cible chargés les pillards perdirent plusieurs secondes à réfléchir ce qui fut fatal pour les deux hacheurs qui menait le groupe , la tête du premier s'envola dans une gerbe de sang, tandis que son confrère lâché son arme pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait de sa gorge. Les deux derniers pillards, un mage et un épéiste, tentèrent de l'attaquer simultanément, mais ils furent totalement pris au dépourvus lorsque Azrael utilisa sa magie, une boule de feu partit vers ses opposants : l'épéiste finit carboniser tandis que son compagnon mage n'esquiva la boule de feu que pour finir empalé sur l'épée d'Azrael. Inquiet que les bruits de combats attirent plus de bandits Azrael ordonna à la villageoise de se réfugier dans l'auberge ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Azrael se tourna alors vers le problème le plus urgent : éliminer les bandits avant qu'ils ne décident de prendre des otages. Il commença à se diriger vers la place centrale.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus le nombre de cadavres de villageois augmentés. Azrael remarqua que nombres d'entre eux avait été mutilées de manières horribles. Chaque pas lui montrait des horreurs qu'il n'avait que trop vu et qui, Naga soit loué, continuer à le choquer et à le dégoû cette boucherie n'avait aucune raison profonde, les pillards prenaient simplement leurs plaisirs. Il vit soudain l'un des corps remué, un vieil homme dont le bras gauche avait été tranché.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vérifier le corps,il remarqua un mouvement du coin de l'oeil, et volta pour faire face a son adversaire ,trop tard, un bandit surgit et le plaqua au sol,immobilisé Azrael regarda la hache se lever, et ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Bruits d'acier s'enfonçant dans la chair.

Azrael sentit un liquide épais et chaud couler sur son visage mais ne sentit aucune douleur, étonnait il ouvrit les yeux. Lui et son agresseur fixèrent stupéfait la pointe d'épée qui traversé le torse du pilleur. Le bandit touché mortellement s'effondra sur Azrael. Le mercenaire sentit que quelqu'un avait fait basculer le corps du pillard, qu'on le relevait vigoureusement.

« Rien de cassée ? » Azrael regarda son sauveur : un jeune épéiste aux cheveux bleus puissamment bâti. Dès le premier coup d'œil Azrael se rendit compte que l'homme était loin d'être un simple villageois : son équipement, sa posture. Tout le désignait comme un militaire entraînée ou un mercenaire vétéran.

« Non je vais bien, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps »l'épeiste hocha la tête

« Bien alors nous feront mieux de… »

« CHROM ! » Azrael sursauta et se tourna d'où venait le cri : il vit déboulé un gigantesque cheval en armure portant sur son dos un chevalier aussi cuirassé que sa monture et une petite clerc blonde avec deux couettes.

« Lissa, Frédéric, Je ….. » commença l'épéiste, Chrom , la petite blonde l'interrompit :

« Pas d'excuse ! Combien de fois Frédéric et moi t'avons dit ne nous attendre ? hein ? hein ?Bien sur t'en sais rien **monsieur **est telllllllllllement occupées a jouer au héros qu 'il ne pense pas a ce qui le suivent ! » Azrael inquiet que le bruit attire plus de pillards se joignit a la conversation.

« Excusé moi mais le moment et mal choisi pour tenir une discussion, juste au cas où vous le verriez le village est Attaquée ! »

« Et puis je savoir qui vous êtes ? »Le chevalier en armure venait de prononcer ses premiers mots et son regard suspicieux ne laissé présager rien de bon. Avant Qu'Azrael n'est pu répondre, Chrom le défendit :

« Paix Frédéric, il se battait contre un bandit quand je suis arrivé »

« Rectification : j'étais en train de me faire BATTRE par un bandit quand vous m'avais sauvé, je crois bien que j'ai une dette envers vous » soupira Azrael

« Il n'y aucune dettes, c'est le devoir des Veilleurs de protéger ce qui ne le peuvent pas, ….. Euh je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez dit votre nom ?

« Azrael, » déclara simplement le mercenaire en tendant sa main. Chrom serra la main tendu._Les veilleurs,tiens donc..._

« Chrom, capitaine des Veilleurs .Désolé de vous demander ça mais pourrait tu nous filer un coup de mains Azrael, on aura besoin d'aide pour mettre en déroute les pillards »Étonné du ton familiers qu'avait pris Chrom, Azrael hocha quand même la tête.

« Vous avez mon aide Chrom » Chrom sourit et s'apprêta à parler quand Azrael l'interrompît

« Je pense que ça vous intéressera de savoir qu'il reste au minimum Treize bandits » Chrom haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Les villageois nous on dit qu'il était environ une vingtaine. »_ça c'était avant que je passe par là, mon vieux._

« 'Était' c'est le mot » Chrom ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet

« Bon et bien parto… »Chrom fut interrompu par un violent d'os brisés » Azrael et lui se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit et virent Frédéric mettre à mort un mage qui avait tenté de se la jouer furtive pour les prendre à revers.

« Plus que douze il me semble Sir »Déclara le chevalier comme si de rien n'était._ Note à soi-même_ _Si je_ _veux vivre plus longtemps ne surtout pas mettre ce type en colère !_

« Merci Frédéric »Déclara Chrom le plus normalement du monde en tournant vers le mercenaire.

«Bon allons y » Azrael hocha la tête.

« Suivez-moi »il prit la tête du petit groupe, pendant les quelques minutes de courses, Azrael étudia les réactions de ses compagnons face aux exactions des pillards : si Frédéric et Chrom semblait supporter l'horreur du carnage, la jeune Lissa semblait a deux doigts de vomir, Azrael espéra qu'elle pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin des combats. Le mercenaire et ses compagnons arrivèrent vient a la place principale du village. Où les bandits avaient rassemblés un grand nombre de villageois surtout des femmes et des enfants pour une quelconque raisons. Azrael arrêta Chrom qui la vue des bandits et des otages s'apprêtai à charger sans préambule.

« Pauvre Taré, tu veux nous faire tuer ! » siffla le mercenaire excède par tant d'imprudence.

« On ne va pas resté là sans rien faire ! »s'indigna Chrom.

« J'ai jamais dit ça, laissé moi juste le temps de concocter un plan. » soupira Azrael, Frédéric regarda le mercenaire avec étonnement.

« Vous êtes un stratège ? »Questionna-t-il ?

« J'ai été beaucoup de choses »marmonna Azrael comme seul réponse,_ Si je leur dit la moitié des boulots que j'ai fait il vont me prendre pour un taré au mieux_. « Bon laissé moi penser là ! ».

Azrael n'attendit pas la réponse et commença à examiner leurs futur champs de bataille :

La place était traversé par une rivière la divisant en deux d'un côté l'église, de l'autre le marché : Azrael en face du pont qui permettait de passer des restes dévastés du marché, à la place de l'église ou était regroupé la majorité des pillards. « Dix pillards, six manieurs de haches, deux mages et deux épéistes, sur le parvis de l'église et voilà les deux derniers » constata Azrael en voyant deux autres épéistes patrouiller dans le marché, Azrael se tritura les méninges en quête d'un moyen de prendre l'avantage : il remarqua alors une maison en construction proche du pont, une petite grue avait été installé pour aider aux travaux , mais les maçons avaient du être interrompu en plein travail car la grue était toujours chargés ,et les tonnes de matériels se trouvaient juste au-dessus du pont : Azrael souri sadiquement en voyant une esquisse de plan apparaître dans son cerveau.

« J'ai un plan Chrom, et je pense que ça va vous plaire.» Chrom haussa un sourcil.

« Déjà ? »

« Yup, vous voyez la grue là, on va s'en servir pour réduire le nombre d'ennemis, mais pour que ça marche je vais avoir besoin que vous suiviez mes ordres à la lettre compris ? » les veilleurs opinèrent de concert même si Fréderic avait un air renfrogné.

« Bon tout d'abord, Fréderic faites-moi la courte échelle. »le principale concerné regarda Chrom indécis.

« Maintenant si possible », marmonnant quelque chose à propos 'd'apprendre les bonnes manière à ce mercenaire', Fréderic saisi Azrael et le propulsa vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Azrael s'agrippa et grimpa sur le toit du bâtiment.

« Lorsque je serais sur le toit du bâtiment en construction chargé les deux crétins dans le marché pour attirer l'attention des autres, je me charge du reste »Sur ce Azrael commença à se faufiler vers sa destination.

« Monseigneur êtes-vous sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance »demanda le chevalier. Chrom resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre.

« Ça j'en ai aucune putain d'idée ! »

« Monseigneur ? »

« Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, avant la fin de cette journée nous aurons la réponse à cette question. »

« Il n'a pas l'air si méchant » Remarqua Lissa avec une certaine hésitation «D'ailleurs Frédy pourquoi tu es aussi suspicieux a son égards ? » Fréderic resta silencieux

« Frédy ? »

« Il est en position » grogna le chevalier, Chrom et Lissa se tournèrent vers le bâtiment en ruine ou Azrael était perché.

« Et bien le moment est arrivé »fit Chrom en souriant dégainant sa lame.

« Effet mon seigneur, mais j'aimerai savoir : êtes vous vraiment forcé que vous utilisiez Falchion contre de simples bandits ? »

« Bon sang Fréderic pas maintenant ! »

« Mais mon seigneur ! Mon seigneur ! »

**Pendant ce temps sur le bâtiment en ruine.**

Azrael sourit en voyant Chrom chargée en poussant un cri de guerre suivis par Fréderic sur son cheval, se reportant sur le gros groupe de bandits, il vit la panique commencée à s'installer, quand une grosse brute avec une hache réorganisa ses troupes.

« Et voilà le chef » le pillard divisa aussitôt ses troupes en deux groupes : comme prévus il envoya huit de ses hommes rénforces les patrouilleurs que Chrom et Fréderic étaient en train de taillées en pièce.

« Parfait, crétin » souri, Azrael, se reportant sur la grue , il commença a chargé son sort .

**Sur la place du marché**

Chrom retira Falchion du corps du bandit, tandis que Fréderic réglait son compte à son adversaire. Voyant la nuée de pillards foncé sur eux il appela indécis :

« Euh Azrael ? »

_Pas encore_…pensa a quelle mètres de là Azrael

« Azrael ? »

_Pas encore _

« AZRAEL ! »

« **Maintenant** ! » Azrael balança son sort : un cône de feu partit de ses mains et détruisit la corde qui retenait plusieurs tonnes de matériaux de construction, en plein sur la troupe qui de pillards visant Chrom qui furent broyée vivants dans un fracas de fin du monde.

« J'adore quand un plan se passe sans accroc » Azrael sourit en voyant Chrom et Fréderic chargées le chef des bandits et ses gardes du corps, avec ça cette bataille était gagn….

Un éclair d'énergie effleura de peu sa tête frappant le toit derrière lui.

« Ratée sale fils de… »

** CRACK**

Azrael regarda autour de lui paniquée.

« Crack ? Comment ça craaaaaaaaaaaaaaack ! »sous les pieds d'Azrael, le bâtiment déjà instable avait fini par céder.

« Et Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde » Azrael sauta pour éviter d'être enfouis sous le bâtiment mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait PAS DU TOUT calculé son saut : il percuta durement le rebord du pont avant de tomber dans la rivière.

Chrom vit Azrael tomber, les deux gardes du corps du chef bandits étaient déjà mort, et il décida aussitôt de laisser Frédéric s'occuper du chef et aller partir secourir Azrael quand une voix retentit :

« PLUS UN GESTE, OU IL MEURT ! » Chrom se tourna lentement et vit que le chef des bandits avait saisi l'un des villageois, un jeune garçon de six –sept ans tout au plus, et le gardé sous la menace de sa hache.

Fréderic tenta de s'approcher, mais le bandit resserra sa prise et sa hache entama un peu la chair du petit garçon qui hurla.

« JETER VOS ARMES, MAINTENANT » Chrom, était désespéré : ni lui ni Fréderic n'avait d'armes à distances, et les deux seul solutions était soit de charger le bandit et de sacrifier le garçon, soit de faire le jeu de cette ordure .Chrom se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix ,il se tourna vers Frédéric.

« Fait ce qu'il dit. »

« Monseigneur…. »

« TA ENTENDU TON CHEF LE CHEVALIER ! »Beugla le lâche cachée derrière l'enfant. Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente les deux hommes commencèrent à poser leurs armes. Le bandit sourit avec un plaisir évident.

« Parfait et maintenant vous allez…. » Le bandit ne finit jamais sa phrase, sa tête partit brusquement en arrière, son corps suivant le mouvement s'écroula, Chrom, ramassa Falchion et se rua sur le bandit prés à l'achever. Voyant que le bandit ne bougé plus Chrom décida de l'examiner et vit ce qui l'avait tué : un poignard était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le front du bandit, Frédéric s'approcha avec un air interrogateur pendant que Lissa se chargée de rassurer les villageois terrifiés.

« Mais qui.. » commença Fréderic, quand un lourd BUMP retentit derrière eux les deux hommes se retournèrent l'arme à la main pour trouver Azrael allongés près du pont, trempées jusqu'aux os, et ayant perdus une partie de son équipement dont ses épées, mais bien vivant. Chrom de rua vers le blessé qui tenté de se relever, sans succès.

« Besoin d'aide ? »Chrom tendit sa main, qu'Azrael accepta sans rechigner, Chrom remarqua aussitôt la grimace de douleur que fit le mercenaire en se relevant.

« Tu es blessée ? » S'inquiéta Chrom

« Ça va. » Grogna Azrael « Mes cotes n'ont pas trop appréciés mon saut de ninja c'est tout »

« Lissa, j'ai un blessé pour toi »la petite clerc apparu d'un coup à côté de Chrom.

« Doc Lissa à la recouse ! »déclara joyeusement la petite blonde

« Mais puisse que je vous dis que ça vaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah »Sans laisser a Azrael le loisir de protester Lissa avait vérifié ses plaies et fit son diagnostic :

« Quelles coupures superficielles qui guérirons en quelques jours, par contre tu as une cote qui est cassé et deux qui sont vachement endommagées »Azrael regarda estomaqué la clerc faire un diagnostic parfait, juste en l'ayant examiné superficiellement.

« Je crois t'avoir largement sous-estimés gamine » souris, ironiquement Azrael a son mini docteur

« Toute l'histoire de ma vie ! »fit théâtralement la clerc, faisant soupirer en chœur Chrom et Frédéric « Bon assis toi et ne bouge plus le temps que je soigne ça. »Aussitôt le bâton de Lissa se mit à briller d'une chaude lumière,et Azrael sentit une forte chaleur dans son flanc tandis que ses plaies se refermé sous ses yeux, comme toujours il fut impressionnés par les capacité de soin de la clerc. Après cinq minutes de traitement, Azrael était, presque, comme neufs. Chrom, qui avait attendu que Lissa finissent son traitement pendant que Frédéric se dévoué pour libéré les villageois attachées, s'avançant en tendant la dague qui avait tué le bandit.

« Joli tir, à propos » Azrael sourit et replaça la dague dans son ceinturon.

« N'empêche, Azrael tu as été vachement impressionnent sur ce coup-là ! »Azrael se tourna vers Lissa étonnée qu'elle chante ses louanges si facilement et si énergiquement « Tactiques, jeux d'épée et magie, es qu'il y a seulement un truc que tu ne sais pas faire ?! »

« Doucement Lissa, laisse le souffler. Oh, au fait Azrael, j'ai une proposition a te faire »Chrom se tourna pour faire face à l'ancien blessé.

_tant que c'est pas une proposition de mariage..._

« Ça te dirait de rejoindre les veilleurs? »

à cet instant si la foudre avait frappée Azrael, il n'aurait pas été plus étonnées. Lors de ses voyages, il avait entendu parlée des exploits des veilleurs : une petite unité d'élites formées, il y a deux ans par le frère de la Sainte-Reine De Ylsse Emmeryn, en personne. Et voilà que l'on lui proposé, un simple mercenaire de rejoindre l'élite !Azrael était totalement abasourdis.

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que…. »Chrom leva sa main pour interrompre Azrael.

« Chef veilleurs, on ne fait pas de distinction, de races, de sexe ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dès l'instant ou une potentielle recrue a montré sa valeur, elle est le bien venue parmi nous »

« Mais vous ne me connaissais que depuis quelque heures ! »Tenta d'argumenter Azrael en désespoir de cause .

« Ça m'a largement suffi pour voir qu'en plus d'être a la fois un tacticien émérite et un excellent combattant , tu étais aussi un personne que je serais plus que ravis d'appeler ami. »Azrael ne put que cligner des yeux devant cette repartie.

_Soit il est totalement con, soit il est incroyablement naïf…. je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est le pire ._Grogna-t-il-intérieurement.

Son esprit critique lui disait de se casser fissa avant de devenir dingue mais avec stupeur Azrael sentit au font de lui une envie irrépressible de saisir l'offre de Chrom.

Pendant quelques minutes il resta silencieusement à débattre intérieurement._ Oh et puis merde _

« D'accord je marche ! »Chrom eut un gigantesque sourire et serra la main la main d'Azrael

« Bienvenue chez les veilleurs Azrael. »Dit-il joyeusement

« Euh pardonné mon audace sir » le trio se tourna, vers celui qui avait parlée : un vieil homme qui se déplacée avec difficultés malgré le soutien du, étonnamment, serviable Frédéric.

_Je suppose que ce soit seulement avec moi qu'il a un problème _grogna silencieusement Azrael. Le vieil homme, surement, l'ancien du village, continua sur sa lancée

« Les villageois voudraient vous offrir le gîte et le couvert pour cette nuit en remerciement »

_Attends c'est déjà le coucher du soleil ?_ Perturber par l'offre de Chrom, Azrael n'avait pas du remarquées la baisse de luminosités. Chrom secoua la tête.

« Merci de votre offre mais nous devons rejoindre Ylsstol au plus vite »

« Oh merci, un chambre avec vu serait parfai…. !Attends ! QUOI ! »Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde Azrael ne put se retenir de rire devant la mine dépitée de Lissa

« Nous permettrai-vous au moins de vous fournir en équipement ? »

« Merci mais….. » Azrael racla sa gorge en montrant ses fourreaux vides et sa bourse tout aussi vides.

« ….mais nous allons accepter votre offre» improvisa Chrom, le vieil s'inclina comme il put et partit rejoindre les autres villageois.

Après avoir restauré l'équipement d'Azrael et arrachées Lissa à la boutique du tailleurs : les compagnons se réunirent à l'entrée du village.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Chrom se tourna vers le trio.

« Oui mon seigneur. »

« pouuuuuu, on aurait vraiment pas pu rester à l'auberge ? »

« Azrael ? » Azrael se tourna vers Chrom

« Euh, désolée vous pouvez me laissé une minute ? »Chrom haussa un sourcil d'étonnement mais resta coi.

Azrael retourna sur ses pas avant d'appeler :

« Bon je sais que tu es la sort de la maintenant » Azrael vit une petite sortir d'un coin du bâtiment et reconnu le gamin qui avait été pris en otage par le chef des pillards, Azrael regarda avec étonnement le gamin.

« Je présume qui si tu me suis c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » déclara Azrael d'une voix neutre. Le gamin hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« Merci d'avoir sauvée ma sœur monsieur ! »Azrael fronça les sourcils, avant de se souvenir de la jeune villageoise qui l'avait alertée de l'attaque.

_il ne remercie pas pour lui mais ses proches, amusant_. Azrael s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« R-rrr-r-r-r Robin sir »begueya le petit intimidé par l'ancien mercenaire.

« Tiens, prends ça Robin. »Azrael fourra la dague qui lui avait servi à tuer le preneur d'otage. Le gamin écarquilla les yeux la bouchée avant qu'il est pu dire un mot, Azrael reprit la parole.

« Robin sache une chose, cette dague m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu en auras probablement plus besoin que moi. Alors le jour ou des bandits s'en prendront a ce qui qui te sont précieux, prend cette dague et protège les d'accord ? » Le gamin, les yeux remplis d'admiration, hocha la tête vigoureusement. A ce moment une voix de femme retentit appelant le nom du garçon, le garçon se tourna vers Azrael

« Merci encore monsieur…euh »

« Azrael, Robin mon c'est Azrael »

« Merci monsieur Azrael ! »Le gamin partit alors aussi vite rejoindre la femme qui l'appelait, en secouant sa main en direction d'Azrael, tout en serrant fort la dague contre lui.

Azrael se releva en souriant avant de retourner ver ses compagnons, voyant les sourires de ses compagnons Azrael soupira. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire un mot, Fréderic prit la parole :

« C'était très noble de votre part Azrael » Azrael regarda ses compagnons étonnés.

« Quoi c'est tout !? Pas de blagues vaseuses sur mon cotés sensibles et pas de sous-entendus bizarre ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui »ricana Chrom « prêt à partir maintenant ? »

« Yup Capitaine »sourit Ironiquement

« En route mauvaise troupe ! »

_Et Voilà c'est partit. Es que j'ai fait le bon choix grands père ?_pensa Azrael en fixant le ciel_. Ouais, je t'entends rire jusqu'ici_.

« Azrael, accélère ou on va perdre Chrom ! »

« J'arrive ! »Azrael réajusta son barda et partit rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons


	3. Chapter 2:zombie,météore et héros

**Chapitre 2 :Zombie, tremblement de terre et héros masqué !**

6 jours plus tard : Quelque part sur la route, sud d'Ylsse

« Je vous avais dit que la nuit aller tomber ! »Grogna Lissa

_Sans déconner ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la 36e fois que tu nous le disais !_

Chrom soupira avec résignation

« Bon d'accord, on va s'arrêter pour la nuit mais pour l'amour de Naga. Arrête de te plaindre ! » Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le soupir furtif de Frédéric.

« Bon je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose mangeables dans la forêt, Frédéric occupe-toi du feu et Azrael et Lissa…..euh occuper comme vous pouvez ! »Sur ces ordres plein de _'ahem'_ bon sens Chrom et Frédéric s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, laissant Azrael et Lissa en plan au milieu de la carrière.

Azrael détacha son barda et se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant.

« Et ben t'es pas très bavard, en fait. » Azrael de tourna vers Lissa, qui le regardait avec curiosités.

« Désolée j'ai l'habitude de voyager seul.»s'excusa Azrael, Lissa haussa les épaules en baillant.

« Alors c'est quoi ton histoire »

« Hein ? »

« Oh allez pas de ça avec moi ! »Lissa fronça le nez, en fixant Azrael « on ne devient pas un super épéiste-mage de la mort en restant assis dans sa maison à compter des moutons ! Toutes les personnes que recrute mon frère sont loin d'être normale à chaque fois. Et tu n'as pas l'air d'échapper à la règle. »

« Étrangement logique venant de ta part… »_Tiens donc ?! Chrom est son frère ? Comme quoi faut jamais sous-estimer la génétique._

« Merci. Attends quoi ? »Azrael ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air outrée.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ma vie ? »

« Ben je te le demanderai pas sinon, patate !»Azrael soupira.

« Bon d'accord tu as gagnés… »_Bon par où commencer_.

Avant qu'Azrael n'eut le temps de commencer son histoire, un rugissement retentit suivit aussitôt par un gargouillis d'agonie. En une fraction de secondes Azrael se tenait debout ses lames dégainées, prêt à affronter n'importe quoi…

Et se trouva entrain de fixer incrédule Chrom sortir de la forêt trainant derrière lui un PUTAIN D'OURS.

« J'ai trouvés le diner ! »S'exclama joyeusement le chasseur victorieux, Suivie de près par un chevalier qui semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde.

« Il est toujours comme **ça !? **»Articula comme il put Azrael

« Yup. »Soupira Lissa, _Pauvre Fred,_ pensa Azrael du fond du cœur.

Après un éreintant travail de dépeçage et de préparation il 'dégustèrent' l'ours malchanceux au tour du feu fabrique à la perfection.

« POUAH ! »

« Oh allez Lissa, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! »Soupira Chrom en grignotant son jambonneau d'ours.

« Tu rigole ?!C'est dur et sans gouts! Et je suis persuadée que tu as foutu en l'air toute la chaine alimentaire ! »

« Madame ! Une lady ne doit pas s'exprimer ainsi ! De plus ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rends plus forts ! »

« Tu peux parler Fréderic, ce n'est pas comme si on te voyait beaucoup manger. »

« Uhm …J'ai déjà mangée sur le chemin du retours »

« Ouais…..N'empêches que j'ai raison pas vrai Azrael ?...Azrael ? »

«Gupl, pardon tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Bon sang comment tu arrives à manger ça !? »

« Quatorze ans dans le désert ma petite ! »Souri ironiquement Azrael.

« Euh, quel rapport avec le fait que tu aimes la viande d'ours ? »

« Aucun, j'avais juste envie de placer cette phrase » les garçons éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête effarées de Lissa, et après que Azrael et Chrom eurent fait un sort a l'ours. Le quatuor s'installa pour la nuit.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Azrael ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en sentant quelque chose bouger, il se tourna vers Chrom et Lissa qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt.

« Un problème ? » questionna Azrael.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas »le rassura Chrom « j'ai juste envie de faire un tour. »

« Ok, je suis sûr que Lissa te protégera si il y a un problème…. »

« EH ! »Les deux amis ricanèrent doucement tandis que Chrom et Lissa s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Apres ça Azrael ne put s'endormir et décida de ranimer les braises mourantes du feu. Peu de temps après le départ de Chrom et Lissa, Fréderic se réveilla

« Ou sont mes seigneurs ? »commença-t-il a paniqué avant qu'Azrael le rassure._ Ouah faut vraiment qu'il déstresse_

« Du calme, ils sont partit ensemble faire un petit tour »

« Bon sang, quelle imprudence ! » s'énerva le chevalier

« Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours avec ces deux-là pas vrai ? » souri ironiquement Azrael.

« Si vous saviez » soupira Fréderic. _Attends, un peu…_

« Si je deviens le stratège des veilleurs ça veut dire que….. »

« Vous devrez jouer les gardes du corps 24/24 pour Chrom, c'est bien ça. »_Et merrrrrrrrrrrrde._

« Bon je présume qu'on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie »soupira Azrael. Pour toute réponse Fréderic se contenta de sourire.

Après quelques minutes, Fréderic commença a montré des signes d'impatience.

« Bon sang, ça devait être une petite balade !qu'es qui leur prends autant de temps ! »Azrael se contenta de hausser les épaules. Soudain Azrael se redressa brusquement, tous les sens en alerte ._Bon sang pourquoi je remarque ça que maintenant !_

« Azrael ? »Questionna Fréderic en prenant sa lance

« Vous entendez ? »

« Hein ? »Fréderic tendit l'oreille « j'entends rien … »

« C'est ça le problème ! »grogna Azrael inquiet

La forêt était totalement silencieuse, pas un seul bruit d'animaux ou d'insectes, juste un silence, absolue.

« Fréderic. »murmura Azrael « faut qu'on retrouve Chrom et Lissa fissa ! »

« Je suis d'accord, depé….. »

**CRAaaaaaaaaaCKKKKKKKKKKK **

_OH putain pas encore !_

Avant que Fréderic n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, un craquement retentit, suivit de tremblements et de grondements sours.

« OH MERDE, TREMBLEMENTS DE TERRES ! » hurla Azrael « FAUT PAS RESTER LA »

« EN SELLE VITE ! »Fréderic monta sur son destrier embarquant au passage Azrael. _PUTAIN, c'est quoi ce pays_ !Une intuition fit lever Azrael, les yeux au ciel :

« OH PUTAIN, FRED A TERRE »hurla-t-il-en en tirant sur les rênes et en dressant une barrière d'énergie en urgence.

« MAIS QU…. » La phrase de Fréderic se perdit dans l'explosion que fit UNE PUTAIN DE METEORITE s'écrasant a deux mètres des cavaliers, en plein sur leurs ancien campements ! La barrière d'Azrael absorba à peine l'onde de choc qui renversa le cheval de Fréderic envoyant les deux hommes à terre avec une violence inouïe. Azrael eut la 'chance' d'atterrir sur le dos, et put observer que des DIZAINES d'autres météorites tombaient du ciel.

_Putain de bordel de dieu !_

Azrael rampa en quatrième vitesse vers Fréderic vers Fréderic (pas de bol il s'est pris un tronc) que son cheval avait rejoint et établit la plus puissante barrière qu'il put, en priant pour que Chrom et Lissa s'en sorte indemnes. La magie d'Azrael prit la forme d'un rideau d'énergie noire qui engloba la zone a protégée pendant qu'il incanté.

Pendant quelques minutes Azrael conserva le dôme protecteur jusqu'à qu'il n'eut plus aucun son. Il baissa doucement la barrière pour se retrouver devant un spectacle de fin du monde :

Un gigantesque gouffre donnant sur une rivière de lave était apparu de nulle part, a environ cinq cent mètres devant lui tandis que les météorites avaient enflammées de vaste portion de la forêt.

_Putain, pour mon premier jours de boulot, ça craint un max !_

Fréderic grogna et avec l'aide d'Azrael parvint à se relever.

« Ça va ? »

« Ça ira, plus important ou sont mes seigneurs ? »

« Si on s'en est sorti sans une égratignure(ou presque), il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils est étaient blessés »déclara Azrael en tentant de le rassurer.

« Espérons-le »grogna Fréderic

_Bon faut retrouver notre capitaine avant que son chevalier ne fassent une crise d'angoisse !_

Soudain Azrael entendit le bruit qu'il se serait entendu le moins à entendre dans ce contexte : Le fracas de l'acier contre l'acier.

« Fréderic là-bas ! »les deux hommes virent Chrom assister par un épéiste masquée, un archer aux cheveux bleu clair et un…, ah non une cavalière en armure rouge en train d'affronter plusieurs ennemis.

« Pour Ylsse ! »Fréderic était remontée en selle et sans attendre Azrael était partit à la rescousse de Chrom.

_Bon… Ok tuer d'abords pensait après. _Azrael dégaina ses lames (tiens cette fois elles sont restées dans leurs fourreaux) et partit rejoindre ses compagnons. Il intercepta rapidement l'un des assaillants et lui enfonça ses lames dans le dos (Pas très fairplay certes), et allait partit vers un autre adversaire quand 'ennemi qui l'avait poignardée dans le dos se retourna brutalement, lui arrachant ses lames.

_Attends je lui ait transpercé le cœur et bousillé la moitié de ses organes vitaux ! Comment il peut encore bouger !_

Azrael regarda son adversaire et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en découvrant la face de cauchemar de son ennemi : des yeux habités par une lueur violettes surnaturelle, une peau d'une couleur entre le gris et le noirs et le corps qui semblait être dans un état de décomposions avancé.

_D'abord un tremblement de terre puis des météorites et maintenant des ZOMBIES !Mais putain on est un vendredi treize aujourd'hui ou quoi ! _ Voyant le zombie s'approcher de lui Azrael remarque deux choses :

1 : Il, n'y avait que six zombies, mais les combattants du groupe en avait plein les bras et personnes n'était assez proches pour lui filer un coup de main(ou d'épée).

2 : Ses seules armes étaient en entrain de décorer le zombie en face de lui, et il n'était pas sûr que sa magie soit plus efficace que ses lames.

Conclusion :_** JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE**_.

Alors qu'Azrael commençait à désespère, l'épéiste inconnu, un homme masqué avec les cheveux de la même couleur ET possédant la même épée que Chrom se mit à hurler.

« La tête ! Visait la tête ! »Dans le même temps il décapita son zombie. Aussitôt le combat tourna à l'avantage des veilleurs, tandis qu'Azrael pulvérisait le crane de son adversaire d'un trait de feu. En quelque secondes le combat fut achevé. Détail intéressant, une fois mort les zombies semblaient se désintégrés dans une fumée violette accompagnée d'une odeur de cadavre en décompositions,_ Charmant. _pensa Azrael en sentant son estomac se soulever.

Les combattants restèrent pantelants quelque secondes avant qu'Azrael se tourne vers Chrom pour arrêter de fixer les corps de leurs adversaires.

« On peut avoir quelque explications »dit-il en désignant de la tête le trio d'inconnu

« Sully… »Répondit Chrom en montrant « …est un membre des veilleurs qui était partit en éclaireur et pour lui … »commença Chrom.

« Oyé ! Permettez-moi de me présenter ! »L'interrompit l'archer « Je suis Virion, maitre parmi les maitres archers et Noble parmi les nobles !» l'homme effectua une révérence en finissant sa présentation

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? »Questionna Azrael _Oh joie on va encore récupérer un tarée dans l'équipe… _.

« Eh bien …. »

« Ce crétin m'a suivi pendant plusieurs en chantant la sérénade, en me disant quelle point 'ma beauté éclipsait celle des étoiles' !gnagnagnag…! »grogna la femme en armure rouge.

Vu l'état d'énervement de Sully et les bleus de Virion on pouvait aisément imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer entre ces deux la avant que les zombies ne les dérange(ou, dans le cas de Virion, ne le sauve).

« Virion à demander à rejoindre les veilleurs et j'ai accepté »informa Chrom. _Et voilà qu'es que je disais_

Pendant que Virion tenté de se justifier en disant a quelle point il aurait été irrespectueux ne pas louer la beauté de Sully, alors que la principale intéresse le menaçait de mettre fin à sa virilité a grands coup de talons dans les testiboules. _Donc le groupe gagne un gigolo et une brute…ça devient de plus en plus bizarre. _

« Et l'homme masquée ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appelée Marth »déclara doucement l'homme masqué.

Azrael regarda l'homme avec curiosité.

_Et ben ces parents devaient avoir un sacré sens de l'humour pour l'appelé comme un roi de légende, en plus c'est moi ou sa voix me paraît, bien féminine pour un mec ?. _Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser plus de questions, une voix inquiète s'éleva :

« Euh messieurs, je crois que nous avons de la visite… »Tout le groupe se tourna dans la direction que pointait Virion pour voir une vingtaine de zombie surgir de la lisière de la forêt.

« Merde »Azrael se tourna et chercha quelque chose pour donner l'avantage à son groupe. Il remarqua un petit fortin en ruine non loin de là, une position défensive providentielle.

« Chrom, le fort là-bas »

« J'ai compris ! Tout le monde au fort ! »Hurla le capitaine.

Après plusieurs minutes de courses les veilleurs +Marth atteignirent le fort avec les zombies sur leurs talons. Le fort avait été bâtit de manière carré avec une tour à chaque angle et une seul entrée. Azrael et Fréderic fermèrent derrière eux le portail en bois verrouillant l'entrée.

« Ok, et maintenant Azrael ? »Questionna Chrom. Tous se tournèrent vers le stratège qui prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

_Mmmmh. Le bois de la porte est pourri il ne résistera pas longtemps, mais je pense pouvoir utiliser ce temps….._

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire : moi et Virion et va sa placer au-dessus de la porte pour arroser les zombies… »

« Euh, Zombie ? »Questionna Lissa d'un ton inquiet. Azrael ignora l'interruption et continua d'expliquer son plan.

«…Ensuite Sully et Fréderic avec Chrom sur son cheval se placeront de manière à charger dès la porte cèdera, Lissa tu restes en retrait, Marth vous vous chargerai de sa protection. Des questions ? »Les veilleurs restèrent muets.

« Alors action ! »A peine furent-ils en position que les premiers zombies commencèrent à démolir la porte. Azrael jura et courut se mettre en position avant de préparer son sort, mais avant qu'il envoya son sort, Virion tira quatre flèches : quatre zombie s'effondrèrent touchées entre les deux yeux.

« Je vois que t'as pas que de la gueule » cria Azrael en carbonisant deux zombies supplémentaires dans une colonne de feux, Virion lui sourit en réponse.

« Mon cher vous apprendrai qu'un vrai noble ne se vantent jamais de qualités qu'il n'a pas ! »

_Finalement je l'aime bien ce type_, pensa Azrael en souriant.

Un fracas de bois brisé interrompit, la porte n'avait même pas tenu une minute et s'était écroulé.

« POUR YLSSE ! » Fréderic chargea la masse des zombies avec Chrom en croupe suivit de près par Sully. Azrael se tourna vers Virion

« Je vais leur donner un coup de main, toi continue de les arroser ! » Virion opina en tirant une autre flèche.

Azrael dégaina ses lames et courut rejoindre la mêlée. Du coin de l'œil il vit deux zombies chargée Lissa, mais Math s'interposa et vit voler leurs têtes avec aisances.

_Et bien peu importe qui il est_, _je suis content qu'il soit avec nous _!

Azrael rejoignit la mêlée, tranchant la tête d'un zombie qui essayé de flanquer Sully, qui grogna un merci avant de continuer a transpercé des zombies. Azrael se rendit compte bien vite qu'il avait surestimé les Zombies. Ils avaient certes une endurance, une résistance et une force surhumaine mais leurs mouvements étaient lents et maladroits c'était un jeu d'enfant d'esquiver leurs coups avant de frapper leur point faible.

Après une dizaine de minute de combat acharnée le dernier zombie ne para un coup de lance de Sully que pour finir décapiter par Chrom. Contrairement au précèdent combat, les veilleurs étaient à peine essoufflées.

« Joli boulot les bleus ! » Tonna Sully en donnant une bourrade a Azrael qui manqua de le renverser.

« Euh merci, je crois…, Et ! Il nous manque pas quelqu'un » les veilleurs se regardèrent confus avant de se rendre compte que Marth avait filée dès la fin de la bataille.

« Bizarre…. »Marmonna Azrael « Chrom, tu as vu d'où venait ces créatures ? »_À voir ça tête, je crois bien que oui_.

« Je veux bien te dire ce que j'ai vu, mais tu ne me croiras jamais… »

« Chrom… Je viens d'affronter des morts-vivants dans une forêt dévastés par un tremblement de terres et une chute de météorites Je ne pense pas que tu puisses encore m'étonnées. » Chrom soupira.

« Ok, ok…bon alors voilà :…. »

**Une explication bizarre et Quinze interruptions de Lissa**

« Donc si j'ai bien tout, compris : dés qu'il y a eu le tremblement de terre et la chute de météore, toi et Lissa vous vous êtes mis à courir pour sauver votre peau croisant au passage Virion et Sully, ensuite quand la nature c'est calmée vous avez vu tous les quatre un sorte de gigantesque iris s'ouvrir dans les cieux duquel sont sorti les zombies ET Marth et c'est à ce moment-là que les zombies vous ont attaquées. J'ai tout juste jusqu'là ? »Soupira Azrael, en se massant les tempes.

« Tu as oubliés le moment ou Marth me sauve la vie »rappela Lissa.

« C'est complétement fou et incompréhensible comme histoire, mais après tout le bordel e cette nuit je pense être mal placées pour ne pas croire votre histoire ! »

_Et dire que c'est mon premier jour de boulot !_

« Et maintenant cap' tain ? »Sully se tourna vers Chrom, qui répondit sans hésiter.

« On lève le camp et on fonce vers Ylsstol, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur plus de ces saloperies sans renforts. On fait notre rapport, on regroupe le reste des veilleurs et on se chargera du restes de ces 'zombies'. Tiens à propos Azrael pourquoi tu les appelées comme ça ? »Azrael haussa les épaules.

« Quand j'étais gamin, mon grand-père m'a racontés qu'il existé a une époque très lointaine des mages noirs au service d'un 'dieu déchu'. En échanges de leurs âmes, ils gagnaient des pouvoirs dépassant le commun des mortels. L'un de ses pouvoirs était d'insuffler un maléfice dans le corps des morts pour en faire de poupées sans volontés soumis à la volonté de leur maitre. »Les veilleurs le regardèrent surpris.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu de cette histoire »Déclara Fréderic les sourcils levés, Azrael haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses.

«Ces histoires font partis du folklore Plegien c'est tout. »

« De toute manières, on n'aura pas plus de réponses en restant planté la .Alors dépêchons nous de rallier l'Ylsstol ! »Obéissant au commandement de Chrom les veilleurs se mirent en colonne et commencèrent leurs marches. »

Pendant la marche Chrom qui marchait a côtés d'Azrael, lui demanda soudainement :

« Tu es Plegien pas vrai ? »

« C'est si évident que ça ? » soupira Azrael.

« Y'a pas dix mille déserts dans les environs. »

« Touchés. » les hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Azrael soupire.

« Si ça pose un problème, je peux partir. »

« Pardon ? » Azrael se tourna vers Chrom et vit qu'il était véritablement étonné.

« Oh,….euh et bien…. »Chrom l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Azrael, mémorise bien ce que je vais te dire : Je me fiche complément de tes origines de ta nationalité ou de ton passée. La seule et unique chose qui m'intéresse c'est TOI et tes actes. Je me fiche des on-dit et de ce genres de conneries, tu as largement prouvées ta valeurs et mes yeux pour que je te considère comme un frère ! »

Azrael resta muet un instant, stupéfait par les paroles que Chrom avait prononcés sans rougir, ni sourciller. Remarquant les sourires en coins des autres Veilleurs, Azrael sourit et répondît de la seule manière possible.

« Merci Chrom. »

Le groupe, renforcé par l'arrivée de Virion et de Sully, poursuivit sa route vers Ylisstol, sans autre incidents conséquent.

Après environ 7 jours de marche, ponctuait par les blagues de Lissa, les innombrables râteaux de Virion et la découverte de certain penchant excessif chez Fréderic (pour ne citer que quelques exemples : son amour pour les feux de camps, sa manie de déblayer le chemin de Chrom d'absolument out ce qui avait le potentiel de le faire tomber ou encore sa psychose du rangement etc.…..), le groupe finit par atteindre Ylisstol.

Azrael observa avec admiration la ville. _Ça a beau ne pas être à première fois que je viens, je la trouve toujours aussi belle. _ La ville était une merveille d'architecture, construite de manière circulaire, tous les bâtiments étaient bâtis en marbre blancs, et la cité brillait de mille feux sous le soleil, dominait par le palais royal au centre de la ville (qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une cathédrale qu'a un palais). Du haut de la colline ou se tenait Azrael, il pouvait voir chacune des trois entrées de la ville qui donnait chacune sur une avenue qui continuait jusqu'à l'une des trois casernes de la ville. Ainsi, l'entrée, de l'est desservait la caserne des chevaliers pégases, celle de l'ouest la caserne des chevaliers tandis que la dernière entrée celle du nord donnait sur la caserne des veilleurs. Seul, un regard exercée pouvait remarquer que la ville n'avaient pas uniquement été bâtis uniquement selon des critères de beauté. Les bâtiments avait été bâtis de manière à ce que plus on se rapprochait du palais royale au centre de la ville et plus les bâtiments était haut, permettant ainsi d'éliminer avec aisances les archers ennemis tentant de se stationner sur le toit des maisons capturées, de plus avec les casernes placées sur les avenues et les ruelles facilement défendable en cas de nécessitées : toute progression a l'intérieur de la ville rencontrerait une résistance farouche. De plus selon la rumeur, le palais royal avait accès à une foultitude de souterrains et de cavernes sous la ville permettant à la fois de stocker des réserves mais aussi de placer les civils à l'abri des combats.

En résumée Ylisstol était une citée combinant à la fois beauté et efficacité défensive.

_Et c'est cette ville qui sera mon foyer, u moins pour un temps._

« Azrael dépêche-toi ! » Azrael se tourna vers Lissa et rejoint ses compagnons qui l'attendait avant de pénétrer dans la capital. Alors qu'il entrait dans la ville, ils virent un important attroupement de citoyens devant criant avec joie.

« La sainte reine ! La sainte reine ! » Azrael se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et remarqua au centre de la foule une magnifique dame aux longs cheveux blonds encadrée par une division de chevaliers pégases, elle saluait la foule en arborant un sourire paisible sur son visage.

« La reine Emmeryn en personne. »murmura Azrael, Chrom se rapprocha d'Azrael.

« Emmeryn, est celle qui a reconstruit le royaume après le désastre de la précédente guerre avec Plegia. Elle incarne ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le royaume , et ce qui vaut la peine d'être protéger. »

« A ne pas en douter. » Azrael se rappela des changements qu'Emmeryn avait apportées au royaume d'Ylsse, plus qu'une reconstruction, elle avait opérait une véritable résurrection du royaume aussi bien au niveau économique que aux niveaux sociales. Sa gentillesse et son abnégation lui avait permis d gagner le cœur de son peuple.

« C'est aussi la meilleur des grandes sœur ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lissa.

« hm, oui surement….. Attends ? Quoi ? »_ Grande sœur ?_

Virion et Azrael se tournèrent vers Chrom et Lissa, stupéfait par la nouvelle.

« Ce qui veux dire …. » commença Virion

«Que nous sommes le prince et la princesse de Ylsse, oui. » Chrom se gratta la tête légèrement gênées.

« Je comprends mieux l'état de paranoïa permanent de Fréderic. » Déclara Azrael toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle._ Putain mon boss fait partit de la royauté !_ Le chevalier hocha la tête.

« C'est un sacrifice que je consens pour le bien du royaume » dit-il d'un ton formel. »

« Tiens à propos Azrael, ça te dirait de la rencontrer ? »Chrom se tourna vers Azrael qui secoua la tête avec vigueur.

« Euh non, non, non, non, non ! Pas besoin …inutile ….Oh tiens j'ai des courses à faire je vous rejoins à la caserne des veilleurs dans une heure ou deux! »

Les autres veilleurs regardèrent Azrael partir en courant dans le quartier marchant avec stupeur.

« Ben qu'es qui lui prends ? » marmonna Lissa, Chrom haussa les épaules.

« Bah il est peut-être intimidée à l'idée de rencontrer Emm. »Chrom se tourna vers Virion et Sully.

« Vous deux vous avez quartiers libres, rendez-vous dans deux heures à la caserne. »

« Oui cap 'tain. »

« A vos ordres. »

« Bon Fréderic tu viens ? Emmeryn nous attends. » Fréderic, était en train de fixer la ruelle ou avait disparu Azrael.

« Oui mon prince. »

**A quelques mètres de là**

Azrael frappa dans le mur, désespère par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Putain, comment j'ai pour me faire engager par le fils du roi tuée par mon grand-père. Que Naga me protège ,la situation peut pas être pire !_


	4. Chapter 3: Bienvenue chez les veilleurs

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à la caserne des veilleurs.**

Quelques parts dans les rues de Ylisstol.

Azrael se leva du tonneau sur lequel il était assis en soupirant.

_Bon récapitulons, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, j'ai une dette de sang envers Chrom, mais si je reste et qu'il découvre mon identité ma tête va finir accrocher au bout d'une pique. Attends une seconde…. Chrom est trop jeune pour avoir connu Papi Raziel, donc le seul danger c'est qu'Emmeryn fasse le lien entre moi et Le plus célèbre General de Plegia, Le Fantôme, l'homme qui a tué le Roi guerrier d'Ylsse…. Bon faut juste que je trouve un alibi pour ma fuite de tout à l'heure, moi._

Perdue dans ses pensées Azrael n'avait pas regardé ou ses pas l'avaient entrainée, reprenant ses esprit il fit qu'il se trouvait au cœur du quartier marchants.

_Bon tant que j'y suis autant me ravitaillé en tomes, j'ai tout utilisées contre ces foutu zombies. Au moins je suis sûr de trouver mon bonheur, Ylisstol est le plus important centre de négoce du continent._

Azrael remarqua une échoppe de fournitures pour mage et y rentra.

« Pardon sir, mais j'ai bien peur que vous vous soyez trompé d'endroit. » Azrael se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé un jeune mage au regard emplit d'arrogance, sans doute, le proprio. Certes avec son armure en cuir noir d'Azrael, ses lames et sa cape de la même couleur que son armure, tout paraissait désignée Azrael comme un mercenaire, une épée à vendre.

Sans répondre Azrael leva sa main, et fit apparaitre une aura de feu autour de son bras sans que cela lui pose la moindre difficulté.

Le mage blêmit en voyant cela (parvenir à créer un sort sans le soutien d'un tome prouvée que vous étiez un maitre dans l'art des arcanes). Aussitôt le mage changea de ton.

« Mille excuse maitre, que puis-je pour votre service » dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

« Un tome Flux, un tome de feu et un tome de foudre. » répondit Azrael en contenant comme il put son mépris. _Je hais les lâches dans son genres…_

Le mage cligna des yeux devant la commande mais fut assez intelligent pour retenir sa langue.

Azrael comprit son étonnement : il existait très peu de mages Anima qui parvenait à manipuler plusieurs éléments, la plupart se concentrait sur celui des éléments avec lequel il avait une affinité : Le Feu, La Foudre et Le vent. Mais aussi très peu de Mages Anima était capables d'utiliser la magie noire, l'inverse étant d'ailleurs tout aussi vrai. Azrael était donc un cas à part. Le mage revient de la réserve avec les trois tomes.

« Ça nous fera 30 pièces d'or. » Azrael examina d'un œil d'expert les tomes avant de de donner l'argent.

« Merci sir et bonne journée. » Azrael ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et sortit du magasin.

Azrael examina les alentours, cherchant le chemin vers la caserne quand un cri retentit.

« Sale voleur de plegien! »

Azrael se retourna et aperçus un commerçant, un boucher d'après sa tenue, saisir un jeune garçon d'environ 15-16 ans, d'origine plegienne et le trainer dans une ruelle déblatérant des inepties à propos du châtiments réserves a ceux qui volent les 'honnêtes commerçants' voyant que aucun gardes n'étaient dans les environs et que personnes dans le quartier ne semblait vouloir aider le garçon, Azrael décida de les suivre au cas où….

Il vit le boucher trainait le gamin dans une arrière cours ou les attendait une dizaine des 'amis' du boucher, probablement des ouvriers travaillant pour ledit boucher. Deux d'entre eux saisirent le gamin et l'immobilisèrent, le bras tendu sur une caisse, tandis que le boucher dégainer un hachoir qu'il portait à la ceinture.

« Je crois me souvenir que l'on coupe la main droite au voleurs. T'aurait dû rester chez toi vermine plegienne ! »Le boucher décerna un sourire sadique a sa future victime qui paniqué se débattait de toute ses forces pour échapper à la prise d'acier de ses agresseurs. Sans Succès.

Azrael fonça, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne rejoindrait pas à temps le groupe. Il vit le bras du boucher se lever et s'abattre.

Un pied bottée percuta de plein fouet le visage du boucher avant que le hachoir n'est atteint sa cible, l'envoyant voler. Azrael regarda avec stupéfaction (comme d'ailleurs toutes les autres personnes présentes.) la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et portants l'armure des chevaliers pégases responsable du magnifique coup de pied.

«Qui penser vous être pour décider du sort d'autrui? Vermines !Vous croyez être supérieur à la Sainte Reine pour dispenser la 'justice' comme bon vous semble!? » La voix de la chevalière malgré la colère qui l'habitait était étonnamment musicale.

« Massacrez moi cette sale pute ! » l'ordre venait du boucher qui se relever tant bien que mal, du sang coulant de son nez .Ses larbins obéirent tout de suite, oubliant le jeune garçon et chargeant rageusement la jeune femme, sans se soucier des conséquences de leurs actes.

Azrael fonça dans la mêlée pour aider la jeune femme mais après avoir renvoyée le boucher au sol d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de son aide. La jeune femme tournoyait avec grâce esquivant avec aisance les coups maladroits des ouvriers, frappant du poing et du pied avec force et précision. La moitié des voyous était déjà au sol quand Azrael entra dans la mêlée, assommant d'un coup dans la nuque l'un des ouvriers. La panique s'empara des rescapées qui tentèrent de fuirent pour tomber sur un groupe de chevaliers pégases qui venait enquêter sur le vacarme.

En 5 minutes, les voyous plus le boucher étaient arrêtes et emmenés, le gamin avait profités de la diversion pour s'enfuir. Azrael avait bien crus qu'il allait se faire arrêter lui aussi, vu les regards que lui jetait le chef de la patrouille mais la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait soufflé quelques mots à la femme, et on l'avait laissé en paix.

« Merci de votre aide. »

« De rien c'était un plaisir….. »_Oh Mon Dieu !_ Pendant le combat Azrael n'avait pas eu le temps de le remarquées mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à elle, il ne pouvait que admirer la beauté de la jeune femme : des yeux du même pourpre que ses cheveux et un visage si magnifique que même les meilleurs sculpteurs auraient été incapable de reproduire.

La jeune femme le regarda avec curiosités.

« Vous allez bien ? Votre visage est tout rouge. »

« Ah… euh Oui ! Ne vous inquiéter pas je vais bien…. Merci de votre intervention.»

«Inutile de me remercier, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »_Belle et modeste ?et moi qui pensait l'espèce éteinte._

« Pardonnez-moi de vous demander cela, mais seriez-vous Azrael ? Le nouveau stratège des veilleurs ? »

« Euh oui ... ? _Comment elle connait mon nom ?_

« Le prince Chrom m'a envoyé vous chercher, il regroupe les veilleurs d'urgence à la caserne. Et il craignait que vous ne vous soyez perdus dans les rues. »_J'aurai peut-être dû dire à Chrom que ce n'était pas ma première fois à Ylisstol. _Azrael soupira un bon coup avant de répondre. 

«Bon ben je vous suis, euh Lady… ? »

« Cordelia, Lieutenant de La Première Aile des chevaliers pégases. »_ joli nom…Attends… Première Ailes ? C'est la division d'élite des chevaliers pégases ça! Mm, ça explique ces capacités de combat. _

Azrael tendit sa main, que la jeune femme serra fermement.

« Ravi de vous connaitre. » _Dieu que sa main est douce, et OUAH elle est vachement plus forte qu'elle en a l'air ! …..Bordel ! Reste concentrée crétin ce n'est pas le moment !_

« Bien suivez-moi. » Cordelia guida, Azrael le long des rues. Le duo resta silencieux un instant avant que Cordelia demande :

« Vous êtes la seconde recrue que le prince Chrom a dénichées, c'est ça ? »_ Pourquoi ça l'intéresse ?_

« Nop, la première. Chrom m'a recrutée après qu'il m'ait aidé à éliminait une bande de pillards. »

« Pourquoi, tu as acceptée ? Vous étiez mercenaire avant non ? »_Tiens elle s'est renseignées sur moi …_Azrael réfléchi un instant, pourquoi il avait acceptée l'offre de Chrom ? Après un instant de réflexion, il décida de jouer franc jeux :

« J'avais nulle part où aller. »répondit simplement Azrael.

Cordelia le regarda avec un air surpris comprenant les implications de sa réponse.

« Oh ! Désolée je ne voulais pas… » Azrael secoua doucement la tête, un sourire triste sûr le visage.

« Tu ne prouvé pas savoir, Ne t'inquiète pas. »Cordelia resta silencieuse un instant. _Bon je ferais mieux de relancer la conversation moi. _

« Tiens au faites magnifique coup de pied tout à l'heure. » Cordelia rougit légèrement.

« Euh… En théorie j'étais sensé prévenir d'abord et taper après. »_elle est mignonne quand elle a l'air mal à l'aise… Attends pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?_

« Je pense que personne ne t'en voudra. »

« Sauf le boucher. »

« Eh eh, Touché. »Ricana doucement Azrael

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Azrael hocha la tête.

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi est tu intervenus ? Tu n'avais aucune raison pour aider ce gamin. »Azrael regarda un instant le visage de Cordelia et vit qu'elle était sincèrement déroutées par son comportement.

_Tiens j'en connais une qui a perdu foi en l'humanité._

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

« C'est différents ! En tant que chevalier pégase c'est mon devoir assurer la sécurité de tous les innocents du royaume ! »_Ah si seulement tous les chevaliers pensaient comme elle…_

« Même si cette innocent est un plegien ? »Questionna Azrael curieux de voir sa réaction. Il fut surpris par l'intensité de sa réaction.

« Bien évidemment ! La nationalité n'a rien n'à voir avec ça ! C'est le devoir des forts de protéger les plus faibles et cela peu importe leurs origines ! » Azrael souri doucement amusée par la tirade passionnée du chevalier. « Et d'ailleurs ne change pas de sujet ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Tu prends le problème dans le mauvais sens. »

« Huh ? »Cordelia le stratège avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je suis intervenus. Mais pense a ça pour quelle raison aurais-je du ne pas intervenir ? »Cordelia regarda l'ex mercenaire un instant avant de sourire.

« Etrange manière de parler pour un mercenaire. »Azrael ricana doucement, tandis que le duo arrivait devant la caserne.

« Voilà la caserne… Et je crois que nous sommes attendus. » Cordelia se crispa, au grand étonnement d'Azrael. _Étrange…l'installation est impressionnante mais ça ne justifie pas à réactions…_

Le duo arriva devant la caserne et Azrael se rendit compte à quelle point il avait sous-estimé la taille de ledit caserne : la gigantesque installation était entourés d'un mur haut d'une dizaine de mètre et épais de deux! Le mur était percée d'une seul entrée donnant sur une grande place avec un arbre (un cerisier a priori), Trois bâtiments très différents était bâtit autour de la place : le premier bâtiment se trouvant en face de l'entrée était une sorte de gigantesque rectangle bâtit sur trois étages, d'après la plaque gravée au-dessus de l'entrée du bâtiment il s'agissait du dortoir.

Du bâtiment construit à gauche du dortoir Azrael entendit le bruit du métal frappant le métal et aperçut à l'intérieur la silhouette de combattant en train de s'entrainer_. _

_Tiens donc ? Ils ont même une salle d'entrainement qui leurs fait aussi office d'armurerie… Pratique !_

Azrael examina le derniers bâtiment, un bâtiment bâtie sur un seul étage mais tout en largeur, dont la forme lui rappelait étrangement…_Par le string de Naga !_

« Attendent ils ont des bains !? »Cordelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air stupéfait d'Azrael

« Toute les casernes de Ylisstol possèdent leurs propres thermes, et ça vaut pour les veilleurs. »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû m'engager plus tôt. » marmonna Azrael,_On est bien loin de la vie de mercenaire.._. « Hm ? » 

Azrael se tourna vers Cordelia étonnées de la sentir de plus en plus crispées.

« Ben Cordelia qu'es qui…. »

« AZRAEL ! » Azrael se tourna vers l'entrée de la caserne, juste à temps pour voir Chrom en sortir. _Oulla je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stressé … ouais mais je le connais que depuis quelques mois aussi._

« Pas trop tôt ! Désolée de t'annoncer ça mais on doit repartir d'urgence. »_Oh non… Problèmes en approches !_

« Hein ? »

« Une horde de ces 'zombies' est apparue donc on part les bousiller. »

« HEIN ? » _ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins._

« Juste suis moi au briefing on va tout t'expliquer » Chrom se tourna vers Cordelia. « Ah …, Cordelia c'est ça ? Merci de votre aide. »

Azrael regarda avec curiosités Cordelia qui était devenue du même rouge que ses cheveux.

« C-c-c 'était un honneur sir ! » bégaya-t-elle._ Pourquoi elle agit comme ça ? On dirait une jeune pucelle_ _face à son prince charmant ! Certes ça la rends incroyablement mignonne mais pourqu…. Nan, ne me dit pas qu'elle est amoureuse de Chrom !? Ah la pauvre ! _

Cordelia remarqua le sourire en coin d'Azrael et s'empourpra de plus belle, elle salua rapidement Chrom avant de partir aussi vite quelle pu.

« A la prochaine Cordelia ! » Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Azrael, il articula silencieusement, sans emmètre le moindre son « Je ne le dirais à personne. » Cordelia sourit et répondit dans le même langage.

« Merci. » la jeune femme repartit aussitôt

« Bizarre comme fille. » Azrael roula des yeux désespère par l'aveuglement de son chef.

« Tu es probablement le seul à ne pas l'avoir compris. »Soupira-t-il

« Hein ? Compris quoi ? »Demanda confusément Chrom

« Rien… On n'a pas un briefing qui nous attend ? »_Elle l'aime et lui il est complètement aveugle… ça ferait un excellent romans ça ! Mais c'est dommage pour Cordelia… Pourquoi je me sens concernés ? Je la connais a peine !_

« Oh merde ! C'est vrai ! » Chrom fonça vers le dortoir suivi par de près par un Azrael soupirant. Le duo entra dans le bâtiment.

Azrael regarda avec stupeur la salle principale du dortoir : il semblerait que le rez de chaussée était consacrée au repas du groupe avec une arrière salle, la cuisine, et le reste probablement était la salle à manger. En tout cas pour l'instant les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées dans un coin tandis qu'une imposante carte de Ylsse avait été épinglée au mur en urgence.

Devant la carte était rassemblée tous les veilleurs, environ une dizaine d'individus. Azrael reconnu Lissa a cotées d'une une autre petite blonde, Virion était assis à une table entrain de déguster un coupe de thé, Sully était en train de discuter avec un autre chevalier en armure verte, tandis que Fréderic semblait attendre Chrom.

Avant qu'Azrael n'ait le temps de dire un mot, une jeune fille aux cheveux gris s'approcha de Chrom.

« Oh captain ! On vous attendééééé ! » Azrael la regarda s'écrouler avec stupeur ._Elle vient juste de tomber …Sur du vent ?_

Les autres veilleurs regardèrent la jeune femme se lever comme si c'était la plus normal des choses. Chrom poussa un long soupir.

« C'est encore tes bottes, Sumia ? »

« Oui !euh je veux dire non !, Euh….. »Sumia poussa un long soupir déprimé et se releva en s'époussetant.

« Qui est l'étranger ? » Azrael se tourna vers celui qui avait parlée : un grand gaillard tout en muscle dont les cheveux blonds étaient maintenu en arrière par un bandeau en cuir._ Pas du genre à tourner au tour du pot. J'aime ça !_

«Une seconde Vaike. Bon, je présume que c'est l'heure de des présentations. »Chrom se tourna « J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Azrael le nouveau stratège de notre bandes de marginaux ! »Pendant quelques minutes les veilleurs explosèrent en cris bienvenue. Azare était totalement stupéfait, rarement sa présence avait suscités tans de cris d'enthousiasme. Après que ces troupes furent calmées Chrom fit rapidement les présentations :

Azrael connaissait déjà :

Fréderic : environ 35-40 ans, le second des veilleurs.

Lissa :18 ans, l'un des deux infermières du groupe.

Sully : 20 ans, le 'Taureau rouge'.

Et Virion : 25 ans, la deuxième recrue. A ces noms déjà connu s'ajoutèrent :

Sumia : 20 ans, une chevalière pégase, un peu maladroite.

Vaike : 23 ans, Un manieur de hache, avec le physique d'un dieu grec.

Stahl : 21 ans, Un chevalier possédant la même armure que Sully mais en vert. _Attend-il a les cheveux verts aussi ?_

Miriel : une mage aux cheveux bruns qui transportés une quantité astronomique de livres.

Libra : 26 ans, une …._ATTENDS C'EST UN MEC !_ Azrael resta figée un instant sur Le moine guerrier qui possèdera un visage plus féminin et joli que bien des femmes qu'avait croisé Azrael._ Faut absolument que Gaius le rencontre !_

Azrael se reconcentra pour écouter la présentation suivante.

Ricken : 17 ans, un mage talentueux mais probablement encore un peu jeune pour partir au casse-pipe.

Maribelle : la deuxième infirmière du groupe, aussi blonde que Lissa, et aussi sa meilleure amie d'après la façon dont elles discutent.

« Bon voilà pour les présentations, maintenant… »

« Euh sir, vous m'avez oubliée. » Une petite voix timide se fit entendre décrire eux.

« **GAAAAH**. »Azrael et Chrom manquèrent de sauter au plafond sous le coup de la surprise et se retournèrent pour faire face, l'un des plus grands hommes qu'Azrael est jamais vu. _Bordel de merde ! Ce type dépasse les deux mètres et comme si ça suffisait pas il recouvert d'une énorme armure de plate! Comment j'ai fait pour le rater !_

_« _Ouf, désolées Kellam. Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps ? »

« J'étais là depuis le début. »_QUOI ? Moi qui penser qu'après la forêt plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner je me retrouve face à un putain de ninja cuirassé ! Naga a vraiment un sens de l'humour …. On va dire particulier. _

Après avoir présentées ses excuses au ninj… Ahem… a Kellam, Chrom finit la presentation.

Kellam : 22 ans ancien fermier, devenu chevalier possédant un véritable don pour passer inaperçus.

_Faudra que je note tout ça moi. _Pensa Azrael pour lui-même.

« Bon maintenant que les formalités sont terminées, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Tous les veilleurs se tournèrent vers leur chef qui se dirigeait vers la carte.

« Bon voilà le topo : Vous êtes tous au courant que lors de notre retour, nous avons été attaquée par des créatures que faute de mieux le conseil a nommées 'ombres'… »_Ombres ?_

« Euh, ces bestioles avaient un nom… » Chrom soupira.

« Je sais, Azrael mis le conseil trouvait que 'zombie ' faisait pas assez sérieux donc il choisit 'ombres'. »

« Sans déconner ? »_Connards de bureaucrates ! _

« Yup. Donc en gros, le groupe qu'on a éliminait n'était qu'un tout petit groupe : la majorité de la horde est passé à travers la forêt, sans heureusement rencontrer le moindre village. »

« A combien s'élevé cette 'horde' ? » questionna Miriel. _Bonne question._

« les éclaireurs ont repères environ 50 individus, qui ont eu l'excellente idées se placer en plein sur la rivière qui traverse la route commercial reliant Ylisstol à Féroxia ,la capital de Regna Férox. »_Pas bon ça._

« Et je présume que le conseil veut qu'on taille en pièce ces vermines avant qu'elles ne posent un réel problèmes ? »_Question rhétorique Fréderic._

« Dans le mille ! Pour cette mission on fera équipe avec un escadron de chevaliers pégases de la première ailes. Je veux que vous soyez près d'ici deux heures : on a deux jours de chevauchée devant nous, et même si les éclaireurs surveillent les ombres je préfère éviter un drame si possible. Des questions ? »_ mission facile somme toute._

Les veilleurs restèrent silencieux.

« Ok .Rendez dans deux heures à la porte nord. Dispersion ! »

La troupe se dispersa chacun se dépêchant d'aller chercher des affaires.

« Oh Azrael ! ».

« Oui Captain ? » Azrael se tourna vers son capitaine qui secoua la tête.

« Juste Chrom, Azrael. Enfaite j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de montures, alors je me suis arrangée auprès du dresseur royal, il t'attend pour que tu puisses choisir ta monture. Ah oui Sumia t'attends dehors, elle va te guider ça sera plus rapide! »_pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ça._

Avant qu'Azrael ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit Chrom fut attrapées par Fréderic au sujet de l'organisation du groupe.

_Bon voyons le bon cotée des choses mon paquetages est déjà fait !_ Azrael réajusta les bretelles de son sac de voyages et sorti du dortoir.

A peine eut il mit un pied dehors, qu'un bruit de battements d'ailes lui fit lever le regard : il put ainsi assister à l'atterrissage de Sumia sur son pégase.

« Allez rester pas plantée là on perd du temps ! »Azrael cligna des yeux stupéfait. _C'est vraiment la même fille qui s'écroulait du un obstacle invisible i min ?_ Azrael sourit ironiquement et rejoignit Sumia son pégase.

« Déjà voler avant ? »

« A part dans mes rêves, non. »

« Alors c'est simple tu t'accroche et tout ira bien. »

« Attends c'est toooooooooooooouuuut !? »

Avant qu'Azrael n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le pégase, s'élança brutalement dans les airs. En quelques minutes ils furent à plusieurs pieds d'altitude.

_OUAH !_ Azrael n'avait jamais volée avant et se retrouva à envier les chevaliers pégases qui pouvait à loisir profiter de cette magnifique vu aériennes. _Mmm faudra que je renseigne pour savoir pourquoi les pégases n'acceptent comme maitre que des femmes._

Malheureusement Azrael n'eut pas le temps d'appréciera le vol. Très vite Sumia vit plonger le pégase et l'étrange équipage atterrit devant la porte du Cornal Royale. Azrael descendit, déprimées que son premier vol est été si court.

« Désoles que ton premier vol est était écourtées. »_C'est un euphémisme j'espère…_

« C'est gentil Sumia. » sourit.

« Si tu veux je peux aider à choisir une monture. » Azrael secoua la tête.

« Merci de proposer mais je peux me débrouiller, tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer ton paquetage. »Sumia, le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir retrouver ton chemin ? »

« C'est pas la première fois que je viens à Ylisstol » informa-t-il, cette nouvelle sembla rassurer Sumia qui sourit.

« Alors a tout à l'heure ! »Cria-t-elle en s'envolant.

« Lunatique mais gentil » murmura Azrael en rentrant dans le Cornal : un grands bâtiment qui regroupait un ensemble d'écurie et de terrains ou était entraines les destriers des chevaliers et diverses autres montures de hautes qualités. Alors qu'Azrael entra dans le bâtiment, un vieux rabougris s'appuyant sur une canne l'interpella.

« Et toi, le type avec de la suie dans les cheveux ramène toi ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »_Oula ça commence bien !_

« Tu es le type envoyé par le prince ? »

« Euh oui ? »_Qu'es que c'est que ce bordel ?_

« Alors bouge ton gros cu et suis moi ! »

Azrael suivit le vieil home se contenant de l'assommer autant qu'il put. _Calme-toi_,_ d'abord le cheval, attends d'avoir le cheval._

« Voilà mes meilleurs montures. » Azrael regarda, la douzaine de chevaux qui avait été sorti. Bien Azrael était un néophyte en ce qui concernait l'élevage et les races de montures il put admirer le fait que chacune de ces montures étaient digne d'un général ou d'un grand chevalier.

Mais malgré ça, il ne parvint pas à choisir. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucun indice désignant l'un des animaux comme une monture allant avec lui. En désespoir de cause il s'apprêtait à en choisir une au hasard quand un cri retentit.

« ATTENTION ! Le Gris s'est échappés, Azrael se tourna et fit un énorme cheval gris envoyé boule plusieurs palefreniers et chargeait dans sa direction.

« Vite ! A l'abri.» Le vieux palefrenier s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put mais Azrael resta immobile fixant la bête enragées qui lui fonçait droit dessus, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _Enragé et impossible à stopper, je crois que je l'aime ce cheval !_

Azrael croisa ses bras dans son dos et s'avança vers le cheval enragée sous les cris de stupéfactions des palefreniers et leurs incitations à se mettre à l'abri.

Repérant Azrael le cheval le chargea aussitôt. Azrael se contenta de rester immobile. Alors que le cheval semblait à deux doigts de renverser l'homme, il freina brusquement des quatre fers s'arrêtant a quelques centimètres d'Azrael.

Azrael examina le cheval de plus près : cette jument possédait une musculature exceptionnelle mais son postérieur et son encolure étaient couvert de marques de fouets, dont certaines étaient encore fraiches.

« Je vois qu'on a tenté de te mater. »Murmura-t-il de manière à ce que seule la jument puisse l'entendre, il vit ses oreilles se dresser et plongea son regard dans les yeux brillants d'intelligence de l'animal. _Tiens, tiens aurais-je trouvé une perle ? _

« Je pars à la guerre, et j'ai besoin d'un ami pour m'y amener. Ça va être dangereux, mais tu seras sans doute mieux qu'ici. Alors tu en dis quoi ? » Azrael tendit doucement la main, et gratta la tête de la jument sans que celle-ci proteste, à l' instant où Azrael retira sa main, elle s'approcha et frotta sa tête contre le torse d'Azrael qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Azrael coupa le mord qui déformait la bouche de la jument, et grimpa aussitôt en selle profitant du fait qu'elle soit déjà seller. Azrael se tourna vers le vieux palefrenier qui avait regardé tout la scène avec la bouche bée :

« Merci pour vos conseils précieux, sir et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir ! » Azrael ponctuant, sa tirade en décochant son plus beau sourire 'Dans-ton-cu-mon-salaud !' avant de talonner sa nouvelle monture. _Putain ça fait du bien !_

Alors qu'il galopait vers la porte Nord pour rejoindre les veilleurs, Azrael se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un petit détail.

« Comment je vais bien pouvoir t'appelle toi… » Il flatta l'encolure de la principale intéressé, et resta pensif un instant avant d'avoir l'illumination. « Bingo, tu seras La Folia, qu'en dit tu ? » La Folia poussa un léger hennissement d'approbation qui fit sourire Azrael._ Et un nouvel ami, UN !_

Après plusieurs minutes, Azrael arriva à la porte nord, ou étaient rassemblaient les veilleurs, plus une douzaine de chevaliers pégases, tous armées et prés à partir. Il eut la surprise de reconnaitre Cordelia parmi le contingent.

« Joli monture. »Azrael regarda Chrom et se retint de rire. _Sérieusement ? Le prince sur un cheval blanc ?_ Chrom remarqua le regard de son compagnon et soupira :

«C'était l'idée de Fréderic.»_ ça je veux bien le croire_.

« Si tu le dit. » Chrom se tourna vers ses troupes :

« Tout le monde est prés ? » Une vague de oui retentit.

« Bon alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Fréderic tu prends la tête, Sumia en éclaireur avec un autre chevalier pégases, les autres en colonnes par deux ! »

Les veilleurs se mirent en branle et commencèrent le voyage.

**Plus tard**

Le premier jour de voyage fut très tranquille, et Azrael n'ayant rien mieux à faire pu en apprendre davantage sur ses compagnons. Fort heureusement, il avait achetées plusieurs livres vierges et il avait décidé d'utiliser l'un d'eux comme journal de bord et l'autre comme stock d'infos 'au cas où'.

La première personne avec qui il avait discutée se trouver être le prêtre androgyne Libra. Azrael ne put qu'apprécier la nature calme de l'homme discuter avec lui était apaisant. Ils discutèrent tous deux de choses et d'autres mais Azrael se renseigna surtout sur les capacités de Libra.

Au cours de la journée Azrael changea souvent de partenaires de manières a se familiarise avec le groupe, et avait pu faire plus ample connaissances, en plus de Libra, avec Vaike, Stahl, Sully, Miriel. Lorsque la troupe s'arrêta pour la nuit, et monta le campement Azrael en profita pour s'installer dans sa tente et noter toute les infos qu'il avait appris depuis son intégration :

Libra :_ Prêtre guerrier, médecin de première ligne très attachés au culte de Naga, possède une personnalité calme, je pense qu'il a dû avoir un passe troublée avant d'entrer dans la prêtrise, à creuser. Avec le mental qu'il a les chances qu'il craque psychologiquement sont faibles. Il a rejoint les veilleurs a leurs fondations, tous me laisse penser que Emmeryn l'a envoyé pour protéger Lissa et Chrom. _

Vaike : _Combattant tout en muscle, parle de lui à la troisième personne, a probablement quelque neurones endommagée, mais a eu son lot de combat, vantard mais est du genre à mourir pour ses compagnons, je vais probablement devoir le surveiller pour éviter qu'il s'enflamme mais je peux être sûr qu'il ne fuira pas le combat. Mais obéira t il a mes ordres ? Note intéressante : il a grandis dans un ghetto mais a choisi de servir la juste cause après avoir écouté le discours d'Emmeryn lorsqu'elle est venue dans son village frappée par une mauvaise récolte. _

Stahl : _Un chevalier, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, plus jeune fils d'un apothicaire,_ _il semble être le genre d'individu qui cherche a tout pris à éviter les conflits entre amis et qui n'hésite pas à servir de médiateur pour résoudre lesdits conflits lorsqu'ils surviennent. J'ai quelque doute sur ces capacités au combat mais il me parait être une composante essentiel du groupe : l'huile qui fait tourner les roues correctement somme toute._

Sully : _De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu une femme avec autant de muscle ! Pour avoir admiré ses prouesses lors de l'attaque, je suis heureux de pouvoir la compter parmi les veilleurs. Par contre elle a refusée de parler des raisons qui l'on poussés à devenir chevalier, elle a laissait entendre que c'était de famille… je pense que plusieurs membre de sa famille était dans l'armée et ont connu un fin tragique, doit garder un œil sur son moral._

Miriel :_ Cette femme est un monstrueux puits de science ! Elle est capable de vous expliquer le plus petit phénomène dans ses moindres détails ! Bien que ça manière de voir le monde à travers le prisme de la logique me parait un peu étrange, je pense pouvoir utiliser sa mémoire et ses connaissances pour certains plans que j'ai en tête (PS : penser à lui parler de la poudre explosives utilisait lors des feux d'artifices de Chon'sin…)._

Fréderic : _D'après ce que j'ai compris, est un chevalier avec un sens excessif du devoir, des manies plutôt étranges et un dégout phobique pour la viande d'ours ainsi qu'un amour. Sa loyauté ne fait aucun doute mais sa paranoïa est juste chiante !_

Lissa : _la plus jeune princesse d'Ylsse, malgré sa haute naissance elle a gardé un cœur tendre et un fort sens de la justice, sa présence renforce l'esprit du groupe et est un médecin efficace, mais sa naïveté m'inquiète. J'espère juste lui épargnée les horreurs que j'ai vu…_

Chrom : _Mon capitaine, et mon ami. Non seulement je lui dois la vie mais en plus il m'a donné un but, si il m'avait récupère j'ai peur de ce que je serais devenu. Mais je dois avouer que sa personnalité m'inquiète : le fait qu'il soit très directe et abrupt ne me gêne pas, mais il est trop sentimental et fait trop rapidement confiance a de parfait inconnu ! (…Ouais je suis mal placées pour dire ça…). Je crains qu'il ne se fasse poignardée dans le dos par de prétendu 'amis'. Je pense filer un coup de main à Fréderic pour veiller à sa sécurité. (Ps : penser à trouver un garde du corps pour Lissa, si les ennemies de Chrom on la moindre once d'intelligence, ils chercheront à atteindre Chrom a travers elle.)._

« Dit Azrael … »

« BWWAAAAAAAH ! » Azrael bondit et éparpilla ses affaires avant de se retourner avec un air faussement calme vers Lissa.

« Euh oui ? »_Par les crocs de Grima je viens de perde 10 ans d'un coup !_

«Le repas est servi, on t'attend. »

« Ok, j'arrive. » Azrael rangea en vitesse ses affaires et suivi Lissa.

Azrael regarda le camp : chaque veilleur avait sa propre tente, tentes qui avait été bâtis en cercle autour d'un impressionnant feu de camp, l'œuvre de Fréderic sans doute. Les chevaliers pégases avaient rejoint les veilleurs autour du feu, et Azrael remarqua aussitôt Cordelia qui semblait discuter avec Sumia d'une manière qui lui fit penser que c'est deux-là se connaissait depuis tréééééééés longtemps. Azrael remarqua que deux chevaliers pégases été posté en sentinelle avec Sully et Stahl. Satisfait des mesures de sécurité le tacticien s'assit sur la buche faisant office de banc de fortune et put gouter aux plats qu'avait cuisinés Sumia pour la troupe.

_Mais c'est super bon ! Ok ! Je l'avoue ! Sumia est bien plus utile que je le pensais. Comment elle a fait pour cuisiner un truc aussi bon avec le peu d'ingrédients qu'on a ? _

Le repas était surtout composés du ragout cuisinées par Sumia accompagnes de rations de viandes séchées.

Azrael profita du repas, pour discuter avec ses compagnons quand Lissa lui demanda :

« Au fait Azrael, tu pourrais finir de raconter ton histoire ? On a été interrompus la dernière fois par un certain tueur d'ours. »Lissa lança une œillade a Chrom qui fit semblant d'avoir rien entendus.

_Bon c'est l'heure de vérité. _Azrael inspira longtemps avant de parler.

« Bon soit, mais avant de commencer, je tiens à mettre quelques choses au clairs : je ne mentirai a aucun d'entre vous sur moi mais il y a certaines… parties de ma vie dont je ne souhaite pas parler, du moins pour l'instant. Alors je passerai sous silence certains détails de mon histoire. Ça pose un problème quelqu'un ? »_je crois que je viens de balancer un bombe là._

Azrael examina les réactions des veilleurs : on avait de tout mais l'émotion qui revenait le plus souvent était incompréhension. Azrael les comprenait : après tout difficile de comprendre pourquoi un homme dit qu'il veut raconter son histoire mais précise qu'il passera sous silence certains détails. Azrael s'était dit qu'il aurait été plus simple de mentir, mais il se refusait à basé ses nouvelles relations avec les veilleurs sur un mensonge. Soudain, un brusque clappement retentit, tous les veilleurs se tournèrent vers le responsable du bruit, Chrom. »

« Va y Azrael, ne t'inquiète pas on a tous nos petit secrets et personne ne t'en voudra de garder les tiens. »Le prince s'arrêta un instant avant de sourire. « Par contre Miss Délicate va probablement d'assaillir jusqu'à ce que tu parl…Aie ! Non mais ça va pas Lissa ! » _Magnifique coup de bâton de la part de Lissa !_ Tout le groupe éclata de rire en regardant les simagrées de leur chef et de sa sœur. Lorsque les rires se turent, Azrael s'éclaircit la voix : l'attention des veilleurs se fixa sur l'homme en noir :

« Bon je présumé qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous n petit résumé. »Azrael inspira profondément et commença à raconter :

« Bon comme certains d'entre vous l'on devinait j'ai grandis dans le désert de Plegia avec mon grand-père, un ancien Général dégoutée de la guerre. Avant que vous posiez la question, ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Bref, j'ai passé les quatorze premières années de ma vie dans un petit village sur la frontière nord du désert, apprenant a survire et à me battre. »

« C'est ton grand-père qui t'appris la magie, les tactiques et le maniement de l'épée ? »Questionna Lissa incrédule.

« Nop. Il m'a appris à me servir de ma tête et d'une lame mais c'est un vieux mage noir qui m'a appris la magie. »Azrael s'arrêta un instant en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. « À l'âge de quatorze ans, mon grand-père a décidé qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur : c'est là que lui et moi on a commencé à travailler comme mercenaire a Régna Férox pour le Khan de l'ouest pendant deux ans. À seize ans mon vieux a décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre mon envol et m'a demandé de partir en voyage pour la destination de mon choix. La seule condition était de rester là-bas au minimum un an avant de revenir. J'ai donc embarqué pour un bateau a direction de Chon'sin, ou je suis resté deux ans comme disciples d'un maitre bretteur, un véritable monstre qui m'a énormément appris, c'est là-bas que j'ai appris le style de combat que j'utilise aujourd'hui. » Azrael reprit son souffle un instant avant de continuer.

« Ayant remplis les conditions, j'ai décidé de rentrer histoire de prendre des nouvelles de mon grand-père, mais lorsque je suis arrivé chez nous… » Azrael s'arrêta un instant grimaçant en se remémorant la scène, et continua son histoire gardant un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« Je pense que vous avait déjà tous devinée ce que je vais dire, alors je vais couper au plus court : lorsque je suis arrivées mon grand-père était mort, assassinée. Ses meurtriers n'avait volées qu'une seule chose : son épée, avant de disparaitre. J'ai passé les deux années suivantes à faire appels à toutes les personnes qui me devaient un service, continuant à travailler comme mercenaire. Mais malgré l'aide de plusieurs amis, je n'ai rien trouvés. Pas l'ombre d'une piste. Je ne savais plus quoi faire quand le village ou j'étais c'est fait attaquer par un groupe de pillards. Chrom m'a sauvé la vie et recruter et me voilà. »

Le silence régna un instant avant que Sully se dresse sur ses jambes :

«Captain permission de parler ? » Chrom opina « Azrael je ne dirais qu'une chose… »_Oula c'est quoi ce ton solennelle ?_

« BIENVENUE DANS NOTRE FAMILLE ! » les autres veilleurs rugirent d'approbations et commencèrent à souhaiter à (nouveaux) la bienvenue à Azrael, qui était absolument stupéfait par la tournure des événements._ Ils vont vraiment m'accepté ? Comme ça ?_

« Les gars, chez une annonce à faire ! »Les veilleurs se tournèrent vers Chrom. « Vous connaissez la tradition, lorsqu'on une nouvelle recrue mais j'aimerai que vous attendiez notre retour à l'Ylisstol avant ! »_Hein ?_

« Ooooooooooh ! »

« Mais, je peux vous affirmer qu'on rattrapera le temps perdus, une fois de retour ! »

« Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'allégresse du groupe. Son sourire fut renforcé lorsqu'il croisa les regards stupéfaits des chevaliers pégases. Il remarqua curieusement que seul Cordelia semblait ne pas être étonnées par la tournure des événements._ Elle doit être habituée_.

Apres que tout le monde fut calmé, Fréderic organisa les tours de gardes et les veilleurs regagnèrent leurs tentes. Azrael décida de prendre le temps de finir de noter les infos qu'il avait glané avant de dormir._ Bon à qui j'en était…Ah oui Ricken._

Ricken :_ le plus jeune des veilleurs, jeune mage originaire d'une famille noble déchus. Possède des grandes capacités magiques surpassant largement Miriel en termes de puissances brutes mais son manque de maturité m'inquiète._

Sumia :_ ancien chevalier pégases qui a rejoint les veilleurs, personnalité bipolaire : sur terre maladroite et timide (Vu le nombre impressionnant de fois qu'elle trébuche, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore indemne) mais a la seconde ou elle monte sur son pégase elle devient confiante et vaillante. Possède un vrai don avec les animaux et est une passionnée de romans en toute sortes (penser à lui en emprunter quelques.) A été très jeune recruté par les chevaliers pégases, pas de parents ni de familles, est très liée au lieutenant Cordelia qui a un parcours semblable au siens._

Virion :_ A première vus un vantard et un gigolo de la pire espèce, mais cache un habilité au tir extraordinaire et un sens tactique poussées (je crois avoir trouvées un adversaire pour mes parties d'échecs). Se vante de sa noblesse mais suis secrètement un code de conduite très dur, refuse de parler de ses origines : probablement issue d'une famille déchus.( petite anecdote : Libra m'a racontée qu'il avait vendu un dague cher à son cœur pour pouvoir acheter un médicament a un couple dont l'enfant était malade. Lorsque Libra a voulu le féliciter il a prétendu qu'il se trompait et a vite mit fin à la conversation. Conclusion : refuse d'abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin mais refuse paradoxalement qu'on le remercie pour cela.) Ps : lui demander comment il parvient à trouver du thé en pleine cambrousse ! _

Maribelle :_ Une noble, dont les talents de guérisseuse ne sont égalées que par sa fierté d'appartenir à la noblesse. Toutefois contrairement à la majorité des nobles à ma connaissance elle a conscience de ses responsabilités à l'égard du peuple et possède un sens de la justice pour le moins…. Et bien juste. Amie d'enfance de Lissa quelle surprotège, Somme toute une fille sympa, mais peut avoir un caractère épouvantables dès l'instant ou ont enfreint les bonnes manières : Vaike a eu le malheur de roter en sa présence et s'est pris le plus violent revers de bâton de soins que j'ai vu de ma vie. (Ps : se méfier des bâtons de soins, ces trucs sont plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait.)_

Kellam : _Si une personne m'avait dit qu'un jour je rencontrerais un homme invisible cuirasse en armure lourde dépassant les deux mètres, je lui aurais sans doute ri au nez. Mais voilà j'ai rencontré Kellam. Cet ancien paysan membre d'une famille nombreuse à un véritable don/malédictions lorsqu'il s'agit de passer inaperçus : il se volatilise purement et simplement. Si je n'étais pas moi-même un mage noir, je penserais a de la magie, que nenni. (Penser à filer un coup de mains a Miriel pour percer le secret de son voile d'invisibilité). _

Azrael, commença à fermer le livre, quand une idée lui traversa la tête, avec un sourire il se mit à écrire :

Cordelia : _chevalier pégase extrêmement douée, sens du devoir développes mais pas excessif comme Fréderic, d'après Sumia elle serait je cite 'Un véritable génie parfait en tout', même si ce n'est qu'à moitie vrai elle ferait un excellente recrue pour les veilleurs, penser à lui demander son avis sur la question. A passé la quasi totalités de sa vie parmi les chevaliers pégases._

Azrael referma le journal, en se demandant pourquoi il s'était sentit obligées de noter le nom de Cordelia.

_Intérêts professionnels._ Tenta-t-il de se convaincre, avant de se rouler dans sa couverture.

**Le matin suivant **:

Apres un rapide déjeuner, le groupe repartit sans incident notable et arriva à destination.

«Ok, Azrael, Frederic, captain Ellis! Briefing! »

Le quatuor se rassembla en vitesse.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde… captain votre rapport ? »Chrom se tourna vers Ellis, la chef du détachement de chevaliers pégases qui hocha la tête.

« Oui sir. »Elle déploya une carte avant de commencer à expliquer : la carte détaillées leur futur champs de batailles : une zone composé d'une praire encadré à l'ouest par une colline, et à l'est par une petite forêt avant d'être coupée en deux par une rivière. La route traverse la prairie en question avant de couper la rivière en passant sur un pont encadré par deux fortins en ruines de chaque côté de la rivière, pour finir par s'enfoncer dans les collines au nord. « Il y environ 50 hostiles pas d'archers uniquement des hacheurs ou des épéistes dispersé en deux groupes de chaque côtés du pont, ils ne semblent pas avoir pris de position défensive, ils se contentent de rester là. Sans rien faire. »

« Hm… Azrael des suggestions ? » Azrael se tourna vers Chrom, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mieux que ça, j'ai un plan ! »Azrael commença ses explications. « Il semblerait que nous jouions de chance : tout d'abord la personne qui a invoquées ces 'choses' a probablement été tuer et sans maitre pour leur donner d'ordre, elles se contenteront d'attaquer avue tout être vivant passant près d'eux. » Ellis fronça les sourcils.

« Et… c'est une bonne chose ? »

« Yup, parce grâce a ça leurs réactions seront aisément devinable. Mon plan est le suivant :

Tout d'abord Chrom et moi mèneront l'infanterie secondé par nos mages et archers dans une attaque frontale tandis que la cavalerie mené par Fréderic contournera l'ennemie par l'ouest en se servant de la colline comme couvert tandis que les pégases resteront caches dans les bois, une fois que la cavalerie sera en position , les deux groupes chargeront simultanément pour achever le premier groupe d'ombres. Lorsque nous nous serons occupés du premier groupe, les veilleurs se regrouperont devant le pont tandis que les pégases se sépareront en deux groupes de manières a couvrirent nos flancs. Pendant que nous avancerons de manières à attirer leurs attentions les chevaliers pégases pourront les harceler sans la moindre difficulté. Si les hommes restent prudents on devrait pouvoir sans sortir sans pertes. Ah oui ! Pour faire plus simple, chaque groupe répondra respectivement au dénominations suivantes : Alpha pour l'infanterie, Beta pour la cavalerie et Delta pour les pégases» Chrom et les deux autres officiers fixèrent avec admiration le tacticien.

« Et tu as improvises ça en cinq minutes ? »Articula Chrom avec effarements.

« Imagine ce que je peux faire avec dix. »Sourit Azrael. Chrom rigola un instant avant de se tourner vers Fréderic et Ellis.

« Des objections ? » Les deux secouèrent la tête de concerts. _Oh ? Ils ont décidé de me faire confiance ?_

« Parfait. On commence l'opération 'Berezina' dans 15 minutes ! Go ! »

« Chrom…. »

« Quoi Azrael ? »

« La prochaine fois, laisse-moi choisir le nom de l'opération. »

« … »

**15 minutes plus tard :**

Azrael regarda la masse de zombie calmement. Il était placé en première ligne aux côtés de Vaike, Kellam, Libra et Chrom. Virion, Miriel et Ricken était juste derrière eux tandis que Lissa et Maribelle se tenait à l'arrière-garde. Il remarqua que Fréderic, épaulée par Stahl et Sully, était en position.

« Chrom, Tout le monde est prés. » Le Prince hocha la tête.

« Veilleurs ! En avant ! »

Très vites, les zombies les repèrent et chargèrent dans le désordre le plus total. Azrael grogna de dépit en voyant la scène.

« Ok, Alpha Serre les rangs et n'oubliait pas :** visait la Tête **! »

« **YOSH **! »

En quelques minutes, les zombies arrivèrent au contact malgré la pluie de flèches et de projectiles magiques qui pleuvait dru.

Chrom fonça dans la mêlée suivit par Azrael et le reste des combattants au corps à corps. La mêlée s'engagea et Azrael se retrouva à se battre épaule contre épaule avec Vaike.

« Pas mal pour un bleu ! »Rugit le guerrier blond en faisant virevolter sa hache, broyant le crane d'un zombie !

« Et c'est juste mon échauffement ça ! » Railla joyeusement Azrael tandis que ses lames tissé un dessin de morts autour de lui éliminant les ombres avec facilites. _Pfff ils pourraient nous résister un peu plus quand même ! »_

« Ah ! Je parie que j'en tuerai plus que toi ! »Plaisanta Vaike, continuant à hacher violemment les zombies !

« Tenu ! »Azrael esquiva un coup de hache, et grogna en enfonçant sa lame dans la tête de son adversaire. « Le perdant paye sa tournée de retour à Ylisstol ! »

« Tenu ! »

« Moins de parlote et plus de décapitation! »Hurla Chrom en tranchant du zombie._ J'avais entendu parler du pouvoir de Falchion. Mais la voir trancher de l'acier aussi facilement que du papier ça reste impressionnant !_

« Aye Boss ! »

Un grondement se fit entendre.

« Ah v'là la cavalerie ! »

Avec un concert de cris de guerres le groupe Beta chargea le flanc, tandis que Delta effectué la même manœuvre de l'autre côté. Le plan marcha à merveille et le premier groupe de zombie fut écrasé.

« OK ! Les gars ont passent à la phase deux ! » Obéissant au commandement d'Azrael le groupe se mit en position : les cavaliers en tête suivit par l'infanterie couvert par les tireurs tandis que les chevaliers pégases se séparèrent en deux groupes. L'un dirigé par Cordelia sur le flanc droit tandis que Ellis se chargeait du flanc gauche.

« Soldats Chargée ! »A l'ordre de Chrom. La troupe chargea et transperça les lignes des ombres, les éparpillant en petits groupe rapidement encerclés et éliminés.

Azrael remarqua soudainement un zombie différent des autres, au lieu de chargée, celui resté en retrait et semblait regardée les chevaliers pégases.

_Mais qu'es qu'il fait ? Il est débile ou quoi ? Bon ce n'est pas impor…_Azrael se figea, il venait de reconnaitre l'arme que tenait le zombie. Il hurla aussi fort qui alors que le zombie tendez son arc et visait les pégases.

« ARCHER ! VIRION TUE LE ! »

« AYE ! » le noble décocha une flèche qui s'enfonça dans la tête du zombie. Trop tard, le mort vivant avait eu le temps de tirer.

« Merde ! » _j'espère qu'il a touché person…_

« Azrael, Vaike ! ATTENTION ! »

« Huh ? » Avant qu'Azrael eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit un choc violent dans son dos et s'écroula assommée.

Lorsqu'Azrael ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvé sur un lit de camps. Il se redressa, et grimaça en sentant une douleur fulgurante lui saisir les cotes. Il s'examina un instant et remarqua qu'on lui avait retiré ses vêtements, a l'exception de son caleçon et bandés son torse. _Putain de bordel de Naga ! qu'es qui s'est passé !_

« Ou ? »

« Ah tu es réveillée. » Azrael tourna la tête et regarda avec surprise la jeune femme qui se tenait à son chevet. La tête encore embrumée, il mit un certain temps à reconnaitre son interlocuteur.

« Cordelia ? Qu'es qui s'est passé ? Et où on est ? »_ Pourquoi elle est à mon chevet ?_

«…Tu n'as aucun souvenir ? »

« Euh… mon dernier souvenir c'est Chrom qui m'avertissait et puis plus rien. » Azrael remarqua deux choses d'étranges à propos de Cordelia : tout d'abords, elle avait son bras gauche en écharpe et maintenu par une attelle, et elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Cordelia ?» Elle détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle.

« Avant que je te raconte…Tu pourrais enfiler quelque chose ?»Azrael soupira, et enfila en vitesse une chemise.

« C'est mieux ? »Cordelia semblait toujours mal à l'aise

« Euh oui ça ira. »

« Bon, tu pourrais m'expliquer maintenant comment je suis arrivés là ? »

« Tu te souviens de cette archer que Virion à tuer ? »

« Euh oui … ? »

« Et bien comment dire … La flèche qu'il a tiré a fait mouche…Elle a touché un certain pégase, qui incapable de voler s'est écrasé sur deux veilleurs particuliers… » Azrael fronça les sourcils comprenant ou elle voulait en venir.

« Donc ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tu t'es écrasé sur Vaike et moi. »_Waaaaah la malchance !_

« Euh, enfaite, Je me suis écrasés sur toi et mon pégase s'est écrasé sur Vaike. »_eh, j'ai eu plus de chance que Vaike sur ce coup là._

« Ma fois, ça me fera une histoire a racontée pour mes vieux jours. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »S'excusa, Cordelia d'un ton mortifié. Azrael ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré ses côtes douloureuses en voyant la tête déprimés de Cordelia._ Elle s'en veut vraiment, alors que ce n'est absolument pas sa faute !_

« Bah ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a eu d'autres blessés à propos ? » Cordelia secoua la tête.

« Seulement moi, toi et Vaike. Tous les autres sont indemnes ou presque. » Azrael soupira de soulagement._ A un détail près mon plan a bien fonctionné._

« Parfait… » Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Cordelia et vit qu'elle s'en voulait encore. « Pour l'amour de Naga, Cordelia ! Arrête te t'en vouloir. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Je ne suis pas un expert en chute, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu es, malgré le fait que j'ai amorti ta chute je peux affirmer que tu aurais certainement a survécu si tu avais percutés le sol au lieu de moi. Alors honnêtement je préfère avoir quelques cotes abimées plutôt que devoir aller, à l'enterrement d'une sœur d'arme » Cordelia écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait probablement pas du tout pensé à ça. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant de sourire.

«Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu le sais ça. » Azrael pris un air blasé.

« On me le dit souvent. Mais c'est la source de mon charme légendaire.» _Pourquoi les femmes me disent tous le temps ça ?_

« Euh…»

« Ne réponds pas par pitié.»

Le duo tenta de rester sérieux mais ils finirent par éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

« Tiens la belle au bois dormant est réveillé ! » Le duo s'arrêta de rire et se tourna vers Chrom. Cordelia passa aussitôt en monde 'OH-MY-GOD-IT'S-CHROM'

« C-c-captain ! » Cordelia se redressa et, avant de sortir aussi vite qu'elle put. _Soupir…. Faut vraiment qu'elle se déclare…_

_« 'Jour Chrom. »_

« Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frayeur, tu es quand même restée inconscient presque deux jour. »

« Pardon ? »Azrael fixa son ami incrédule.

« Lissa et Maribelle ont pu réparer les dégâts, mais ça ne serait jamais arrivé si les éclaireurs avaient fait leurs boulots correctement. »_A voir sa tête, les éclaireurs ont dû en prendre pour leurs grades._

« Aucun plan ne survis aux premier contacts. » cita Azrael, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu penses pouvoir te levé ? » demanda Chrom. « On n'est à quelque heures de Ylisstol. »

« Pas question que je reste dans ce lit une seconde de plus. » Grogna Azrael en se levant. _Et pas questions que je manque la fête ! _

«Oh on n'aura pas besoin de te porter pour la fête. »Remarqua Chrom. _Tu lis dans mes pensé mon frère !_

Alors qu'Azrael réajustait ses vêtements , Chrom demanda:

« Tu portes autre chose que du noir ? » Azrael se contenta de hausser les épaules, pour toute réponse.

Azrael retrouva avec plaisir La Folia, et les autres veilleurs. Le voyage de retour se passa sans incidents ponctués par les allusions moqueuses envers Vaike et Azrael pour avoir été les seuls blessés du groupe.

**De retours a la caserne**.

Azrael finit son verre avant de le reposer avec un soupir d'aise. Pour un fête improvisé en quelques heures a peines, Il devait avouer que Chrom (et probablement Frédéric) avait fait des merveilles. Les veilleurs et les chevaliers pégases occupée tout le rez de chaussée du dortoir, pour fêter à la fois la réussite de l'opération et l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues. La salle tout entière vibrait aux sons des rires et des instruments manier par un petit groupe de ménestrels que Fréderic avait trouvés on ne sait où. _On peut dire ce qu'on veut Fréderic s'y connait en organisation d'urgence !_

« Oye Azrael ! » Le tacticien baissa son verre et fixa Vaike.

« Oui ? »

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on avait dit sur le champs de bataille ? »_Tiens, tiens…_

« Yup, que celui qui avait tué le moins de zombie payerait sa tournée. » Azrael regarda Vaike et vit un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres

« Et bien vu qu'on en a tuer le même nombre je pense avoir trouvé le moyen parfait de nous départager. » Sur ce il posa avec fracas, un tonneau (probablement de bière) sur la table. Azrael sourit en comprenant sa proposition.

« Un concours de beuverie ? Tu vas regretter ton idée Vaike. » Le guerrier blond rugit de rire.

« Seul le vainqueur a le droit de se vanter, le bleu. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je me vante, le blond. »

Le concours fut vite préparé, tandis que Chrom, Sully et Stahl rejoignez les 'concurrents'. Fréderic tiendrait le rôle d'arbitre. _Comme par hasard…_

« Vous connaisse les règles : le dernier debout à gagner. » Fréderic prit un air solennel en examinant les futurs ivrognes. « A vos marques… Prêts… BUVEZ ! »

Et la beuverie commença. Après le 8e verre Stahl s'écroula. Au 18e verre se fut Chrom qui finit par craquer. Pendant un temps Sully, Vaike et Azrael restèrent en course mais au 26e verre le Taureau rouge succomba ne laissant que Le nouveau tacticien et Le champion en titre encore debout.

Mais très vite l'écart se creusa lorsque tous remarquèrent que contrairement à son adversaire. Azrael ne montré strictement aucun signes de faiblesses on pourrait presque croire qu'il était en train de boire de l'eau. Après le 35e verre, Vaike finit par s'écrouler abattu par la résistance monstrueuse de son adversaire qui finissait tranquillement son verre en souriant pensant aux gueules de bois qu'aller avoir ses malheureux adversaires le lendemain. _J'aurai peut dus leur dire que la boisson me fait rien…_

Et voilà qui clos le chapitre trois…

Je crois que j'ai totalement péter un câble pour la taille du chapitre qui était censée faire la même taille que les deux précédents. Et là je me retrouve avec un pavé aussi gros que le prologue + le chapitre 1 + le chapitre 2 !

Bon arrêtons là les (fausses) plaintes, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Mais si vous trouver des choses qui vous gêne n'hésitait pas à me le faire savoir ! Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Comme un type célèbre l'a dit un jour : sans liberté de flatter il n'est point d'éloges flatteurs ^^.

Au sujet de l'histoire, je peux vous annoncer déjà que Mon histoire sera différente en bien des points de l'histoire original d'Awakening. Pour faire simple je tiens à ajouter plus de réalismes pour certain détails de l'histoire (intrigue politiques, durée des voyages, combats ect…) et je vais carrément remodeler le déroulement des évènements à ma sauce. Donc attendez-vous a de jolie surprises.

Pour les couples : un seul est sûr : Azrael X Cordelia, je réfléchi encore aux autres.

Eh bien voilà qui conclut mon monologue !

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4 : Traque

**Chapitre 4 : Chasse aux bandits**

Caserne des veilleurs : chambre d'Azrael

Azrael, ferma le rapport qu'il venait de finir, avant de s'étirer en baillant de fatigue, malgré le fait qu'on soit en début d'après-midi. Il se trouvait dans la vaste bibliothèque situé au deuxième étage du dortoir (au même étage se trouvait aussi le laboratoire). Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis son intégration parmi les shepards. Et il devait avouer que ce nouveau rythme de vie lui convenait parfaitement. Vu que désormais, il n'avait à s'inquiéter pour sa subsistance, Il pouvait se concentrer totalement sur ses différents entrainements pour améliorer sa magie et ses capacités lambda. Et bien entendu comme il est plus efficace de s'entrainer en groupe plutôt que de travailler seul dans son coin, Il avait fini par adopter une routine de vie : Mâtin entrainements physique et duels, surtout avec Vaike, Chrom, Fréderic et Sully, après-midi entrainements magique avec Miriel et Ricken tandis que la soirée était consacrée à l'étude de différents bouquins, parchemins et etc.….

Azrael était amusé par la vitesse à laquelle il avait tissé des liens solides avec ses frères d'armes. Entre les expériences avec Miriel, les discussions littéraires avec Sumia, les farces de Lissa, les défis de Vaike, les duels d'échecs avec Virion et les discussions philosophique avec Libra Azrael avait l'impression d'être chez lui.

Se levant du bureau d'étude ou il se tenait, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre, attrapant au passage le roman que Sumia lui avait conseillé : ' les aventures de Ragnar le rouge'.

Azrael sortit de la bibliothèque et parcourut tranquillement les couloirs sans rencontré personnes, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, vu l'heure tous les Veilleurs devaient être en train de s'entrainer ou de vaquer à diverses occupations. Il monta au troisième étage : le seul à être véritablement occupé au vu du nombre terrifiant de chambres. Le dortoir possédait à l' origine environ 300 chambres reparti sur les trois étages, chacune des chambres pouvant accueillir un nombre variées d'individu selon leurs aménagements. Vu la quantité d'espace inutilisé Chrom avait décidé de faire un certain nombre de modifications. Le deuxième étage avait était totalement réorganiser pour servir de zone privée pour les Veilleurs qui l'avait aménagées à leurs guise (d'où le labo, la bibliothèque, la salle de thé et la salle de musique etc.….), Le première étage avait été transformée en réserve pour des fournitures en tout genre, tandis que le rez de chaussé devenait la salle à manger et la cuisine. Le troisième niveau avait était séparée en deux ailes chaque ailes comprenant les chambres des veilleurs de même sexe pour éviter tout 'accidents'...

Sur ce Azrael arriva devant sa chambre, dans l'aile ouest, juste entre celle de Vaike et de Stahl, la chambre 10. Azrael poussa un soupir en entrant dans sa chambre voyant le désordre qu'il y régnait. La chambre était un trois pièce de taille respectable : lorsqu'on entrée on tombait sur le salon, qui desservait les deux autres pièces : le bureau sur la gauche et le lit sur la droite. Le salon était éclairé par une fenêtre rectangulaire complétait par des volets en bois.

La chambre croulait littéralement sous les divers livres qu'Azrael avait emprunte à la bibliothèque (et jamais ramenés.) : livre d'histoire, de stratégie, de manufacture d'armes, de biologie, de confections d'antidotes et de poison, etc.…. Les divers vêtements qu'Azrael avait portés tout au long de la semaine avait été roulées en boule dans un coin. Le seul coin ou semblait régner un semblant d'ordre était le râtelier ou reposait son équipement (armure, épées, dagues de lancers, tome de magie anima et noire).

_Bon je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire_. Soupira, mentalement Azrael, qui retroussa ses manches et commença à ranger.

A peine eut il finit de fourrer son linge sale dans un sac et d'empiler tous les livres à peu près en ordre que des coups résonnèrent à sa porte.

« Entré. » Azrael regarda avec curiosité Fréderic entrée.

« Navrée de vous déranger Azrael, mais Chrom vous demande. »Azrael, haussa un sourcil d'étonnements. Il n'y a pas 36 raisons pour Chrom l'appelle.

« Il veut un duel de revanche ? »_Je me rappelle plus… on en était à 8 victoires pour lui, a 9 victoire pour moi sur 20 match je crois…_

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Il semblerait que ça concerne notre future mission. » Azrael sourit joyeusement.

« Enfin un peu d'action ! »

« En effets. » Azrael hésita un instant à enfiler son équipement, pour l'instant il n'était habillé que d'un ensemble cape-chemise-pantalon en laines noirs. Au final il décida de prendre une dague et un tome Flux au cas où.

« Passe devant Fréderic. »

Azrael et le Chevalier sortirent du dortoir et rejoignirent Chrom et Lissa qui les attendaient sous le cerisier, au centre de la caserne. _Comment ils se sont débrouiller pour amener un cerisier vivant de Chon'sin ? _

« Ah Azrael, te voilà. » Azrael salua son ami, remarquant son air troublé._ Chrom troublé ? Ça promet… _

« Salut Chrom. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Emm, nous a convoqués, je ne sais pas encore pour quoi. »

« Nous ? »_Oh, oh_ …

« Elle a demandés à ce que tu sois présents. » Azrael sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine mais garda un visage impassible.

« Bon, ne faisons pas attendre la Sainte Reine dans ce cas. » Azrael ignora les regards surpris de Chrom et Lissa avant de se tournait vers Fréderic. « Tu ouvres la marche ? »_ Oh Naga protège moi faites qu'elle m'appelle juste pour un conseil tactique ! _

Fréderic jeta un coup d'œil vers Chrom avant d'acquiescer. Le petit groupe resta silencieux jusqu'à atteindre le palais royal.

Encore une fois Azrael fut éblouis par la beauté du palais. La décoration était principalement faite à l'aide de fleurs et de plantes qui offrait un contraste colorée au marbre blanc des murs. Le groupe fut accueillie par un duo de chevaliers pégases les prévenants que la reine et ses conseillers les attendaient dans la salle de meeting. Suivant leurs guides Azrael remarqua que la garde du palais avait posté plus de garde que d'habitude._ Bizarre…_

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les interminables couloirs du palais, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle de meeting gardée par six chevaliers en armures de plates. Les gardes se mirent au garde à vous dès qu'ils aperçurent Chrom, et les firent entrer._ Ils ne me désarment pas ? C'est pas comme si cachais le tome à ma ceinture… _

Au centre de la salle de meeting trônait une gigantesque table de forme ovale, autour de laquelle était installée environ une trentaine de représentants des diverses guildes marchandes et des grandes familles nobles de Ylsse chacun accompagnées par leurs gardes du corps respectifs._ Ah ça explique que les gardes aient permit que je conserve mes armes._

Au sommet de la table se tenait Emmeryn, la sainte reine d'Ylsse._ Et techniquement ma souveraine aussi. _Azrael observa un instant Emmeryn : la reine devait avoir environ la trentaine mais en paraissait vingt, et possédait les mêmes cheveux blonds que Lissa. Azrael remarqua la marque que portait Emmeryn sur son front : la marque de la Sainte-Lignée, preuve du pacte liant les descendants du roi Marth a Naga. Etant le seul mage présent Azrael était le seul à pouvoir percevoir l'aura de magie entourant Emmeryn._ Je me demande à quel point elle peut être puissante ?_

Azrael reconnut la femme d'âge mur qui se tenait debout au côté d'Emmeryn : Phila, le Chevalier commandeur des chevaliers Pégases. Un vétéran de la précédente guerre Plegia-Ylsse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. _C'est parti…_

« Bienvenue Chrom. » La voix de la sainte reine retentit, claire et forte alors qu'elle décochait un sourire radieux a son jeune frère. _Ça c'est une voix d'orateur ou je ne m'y connais pas._

« Grande sœur. »Chrom se courba, pour saluer sa sœur. Azrael se doutait, connaissant Chrom, qu'il se forcé à respecter l'étiquette. La sainte reine lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Chrom et Lissa s'installèrent en face d'Emmeryn, tandis qu'Azrael et Fréderic se placèrent à leurs côtés les bras croisés dans le dos , le visage stoïque .

«Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons… »

« Excusé moi ma reine, mais pourquoi cette **vermine plegienne** participe t'elle a cette réunion ! Quelle preuve avons-nous qu'il n'est pas un espion du Roi Fou de Plegia ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le noble qui avait interrompus Emmeryn, un petit individu hargneux._ Apparition d'un raciste sauvage !_ Azrael vit le visage de Chrom s'obscurcir mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lancer une repartie cinglante la voix d'Emmeryn retentie, cette fois avec des accents tranchants.

« Sir Plais, Sachez que je suis celle qui a demandé qu'il soit présente. De plus je vous prierez de surveiller votre langage. »_ La sainte reine me défend ? C'est bizarre … Elle cherche probablement à défendre Chrom._

« Mais ma reine… » Le noble fut interrompis cette fois par Chrom.

« Assez ! J'ai totalement confiance en Azrael, Il a largement prouvées son efficacité et sa loyauté. Et Sir Plais, juste pour rappel si vous avez un problème avec l'un de mes hommes c'est avec moi que vous avez un problème ! »_ Chrom tu vas envenimées les choses-là ! Mais c'est sympa de ta part. _

Le silence se fit dans la salle._ Bon on ne va pas laisse les choses se dérouler ainsi._ Azrael réfléchis à un moyen de faire baisser la tension quand la voix d'Emmeryn s'éleva.

« Sir Plais, je comprends vos sentiments mais j'aimerai vous rappeler que ce sont des sentiments tel que les vôtres qui ont conduit à la première guerre Plegia-Ylsse. » Etrangement malgré le poids des mots d'Emmeryn, on ne percevait pas de colère dans sa voix juste de …la peine ? Plais sembla se recroqueviller sous le poids des paroles de la reine.

« Pardon ma reine… » _Hm, je ne pense pas qu'il regrette ses paroles, mais il regrette d'avoir peiné la reine. Intéressant._

Azrael regarda avec stupéfaction la Reine. A Plegia, le noble aurait déjà été décapité et sa famille empoisonnée pour faire bonne mesure._ Il est plaisant de voir qu'Emmeryn dirige par l'amour plutôt que par la peur._ Azrael avait vu beaucoup de souverains : Le roi fou de Plegia, Les Khans de Regna Férox, le Shogun de Chon'sin, l'empereur de Valm… Mais aucun ne lui avait fait la même impression qu'Emmeryn.

Le conseil se poursuivit sans autre interférences. Le but du débat été de décider quelle action devait être entrepris contre. D'après les rapports des chevaliers pégases un important groupe de bandits s'était installés au sud d'Ylsse au fin fond de la forêt. Sans étonnement il fut décidé d'envoyé les Veilleurs se chargée du problème tout en cherchant d'éventuelle information sur le ou les individus qui financés les Brigands. Le conseil pris fin sur ces décisions.

Alors qu'Azrael suivait Chrom et Lissa, Emmeryn les arrêta.

« Chrom, Lissa attendez je dois vous parler. Et cela vous concerne aussi Azrael. » Le tacticien se figea, et regarda Fréderic fermer la porte derrière lui.

A présent les seules personnes restantes dans la pièce étaient : Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, Phila et Azrael. Azrael déglutit en sentant un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir.

« Bon Emm. De quoi veux-tu nous parles ? » Chrom croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Pas de quoi, Chrom. » Corrigea la reine. « Mais de qui. » Azrael sentit le regard de La Sainte Reine se posé sur lui. _Oh merde ! Elle a deviné ?!_ Azrael plongea son regards dans les yeux bleus de la reine et il y vit ni menace ni envie de meurtre. Il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Vous savez… ? » Emmeryn hocha la tête doucement.

« Préférez-vous que je leur dise ou bien … ? »_ Alea jacta est…_

« Non, je vais leur dire. » Azrael inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Chrom et Lissa qui le regardé avec un regard plein d'incompréhension. « Chrom, Lissa… Vous vous souvenez que je n'ai jamais révèle le nom de mon grand-père… Et bien la raison qui m'a poussé à cela… » Azrael chercha ses mots avant de se lancer. « Le nom de mon grand-père était … Raziel dit le Fantôme blanc de Plegia… Le général qui a tué ton père. »

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle. Azrael garda la tête baissé._ Oh putain !ça y ait je l'ai dit… Et maintenant, Chrom ne m'exécutera pas mais qu'es que je vais faire si je dois quitter les Veilleurs_. Avant que la panique d'Azrael n'atteigne un point critique, une main se posa sur son épaule. Azrael releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Chrom. Avec stupeur, il y lu ni mépris, ni colère seulement de l'acceptation.

« Ça ne change absolument rien Azrael, peu importe de qui tu descends tu restes notre compagnon. » Azrael ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Sentiment renforcé par les sourires de Lissa et d'Emmeryn. Azrael secoua la tête décontenancée par la facilitée de Chrom à accepter ce genre de chose aussi facilement. La gorge noué par l'émotion, il se força à prononcer quelques mots.

« Merci, Chrom. » Le prince sourit.

« Tu te répètes mon ami. D'ailleurs si je me rappelle bien je t'ai tenu le même discours lorsque je t'ai recruté. Rassure moi je vais pas devoir te faire un petit discours tous les mois ? » Déclara le prince d'un ton sarcastique.

« Nan, plutôt tous les deux mois. » répliqua Azrael sur le même ton. Lissa pouffa.

« Bon Emm, » Chrom se tourna vers sa grande sœur en souriant. « Maintenant que ce point est réglée, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller tranche quelques bandits ! » Emmeryn soupira devant la bonne humeur de son frère.

« Soit prudent Chrom. »

« Comme toujours, grande sœur. » Chrom se retourna et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre Fréderic, Lissa sur ses talons, après qu'elle est enlacée sa sœur. Azrael s'apprêtai à les suivre quand la voie d'Emmeryn retentit.

« Sir Azrael… » Azrael se retourna vers la Reine, un air interrogateur sur son visage. « Pardonnez-moi mon égoïsme mais j'aimerai vous demander de faire une chose pour moi. »_ Tant que ça implique pas d'aller voler le slip de Gangrel. Ou d'aller profaner un ancien cimetière._

« Je vous écoute. »dit poliment le Tacticien.

« Je vous en prie, protégez Chrom et Lissa. Je crains que de funestes évènements ne surviennent, alors je vous en prie veillez sur eux. » Azrael regarda de plus près le visage d'Emmeryn. _Ah… Ce n'est pas la Sainte Reine qui me demande ça, mais Emmeryn la grande sœur…_ Azrael sourit et s'inclina.

« Ça sera un honneur, Dame Emmeryn. » Le visage de La reine se détendit légèrement.

« Merci, Sir Azrael. »_ J'espère juste qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien…_

« Azrael qu'es-tu fait !? » La voix de Lissa retentit. Azrael regarda Emmeryn qui lui fit signe de partir avec un sourire.

Azrael sortit de la salle et se hâta de rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait.

« Qu'es que Emm te voulait ? » Azrael réfléchi un instant avant de répondre a Lissa.

« Elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur sa famille. » Chrom poussa un long soupir.

« Rassure moi, tu vas pas commencer à imiter Fréderic ? » Azrael sourit en s'imaginant dans l'armure du chevalier.

« Je ne vais pas l'imiter je vais le seconder nuance.» Fit Azrael d'un ton sérieux. Chrom pris un air faussement désespère.

« Oh joie ! Comme si Fréderic le méfiant ne suffisait pas me voilà avec Azrael le paranoïaque ! » Fréderic poussa un long soupir.

« Bon courage Azrael. » Fit le chevalier d'un ton égal.

« Merci Freddy. » Le trio éclata de rire, En voyant la grimace du chevalier._ Ah oui c'est vrai 'Freddy' déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça._

**Deux semaines plus tard, Sud d'Ylsse **

Azrael arrêta La Folia et examina le village de Forlointain entourée par la forêt. Il était partit en éclaireurs avec Virion et Stahl pour examiner le village, et déjà cette mission sentait le roussi. Le trio était arrivé à cheval au sommet d'une colline boisée surplombant le village, leurs permettant d'observer sans être vu. Et dès le premier regard Azrael comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le village.

« Oy, Virion tu voie quelque chose ? » L'archer fronça les sourcils et se dressa sur ses étriers.

« Nop. Le village est désert. »_ Ça sent pas bon…_Azrael se tourna vers Stahl.

« Va prévenir Chrom que le village a été vidée et Virion et moi on part l'explorer plus avant. On l'attendra à l'entrée du village.» Ordonna le stratège.

« Bien compris. Faites gaffe là-bas ! » Stahl vit volter sa monture et galopa rejoindre le gros de la troupe. Azrael regarda Stahl disparaitre dans les bois avant de faire signe a Virion d'avancer.

« Mon ami tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller seul ? » s'inquiéta le noble.

« Pas de souci Virion, on a un ange gardien au-dessus de nous. » Virion leva les yeux et remarqua un pégase quasiment invisible, cachée par les nuages.

«Oh ! » Le noble sourit en saisissant son arc.

« Assez parler, on a un village à examiner. »_ J'espère juste ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise._

Les deux hommes talonnèrent leurs montures et descendirent vers le village. Très vite Azrael comprit qu'il y avait comme qui dirait 'une énorme couille dans le potage'.

« Ou sont les villageois ? Il n'y pas de cadavres et pas sangs. » Azrael compta les maisons._ Trente bâtiments servant d'habitation, plus quelques granges et greniers… Pour un village de cette taille, on peut compter au minimum une centaine de villageois. Je ne pense pas qu'une telle quantité de gens puisse se volatiliser comme ça sans laisser de trace. _Le vent se mit à souffler etAzrael renifla soudain une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'odeur du sang. _Aie_

« Virion… » Siffla Azrael en dégainant une de ses épées. Aussitôt l'archer encocha une flèche et regarda le Tacticien avec un air interrogatif._ Ah il n'a pas sentis …_

Azrael lui fit signe de rester silencieux et de le suivre. Les deux hommes descendirent de cheval et s'avancèrent plus avant dans le village.

Très vite ils découvrirent d'où venait l'odeur de sang : Sur le pas de la porte d'une des maisons au centre du village se trouvait le cadavre d'un homme, brun de grande taille, baignant dans son sang. Azrael fit signe a Virion de surveiller ses arrières et s'approcha du corps.

Vu de plus près Le mort semblait être un villageois d'après ses vêtements. _La quarantaine passée, blessure dû a une arme à large tranchant vu la taille de la blessure sans doute une hache. Le sang est à peine sec… La mort doit dater au maximum d'un jour pas plus._

« Il est … »Questionna Virion d'un ton hésitant.

« …mort. » Virion jura dans sa barbe. Azrael remarqua que l'homme avait les yeux grands ouvert et fixé le ciel. Azrael lui ferma les yeux._ Désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus …_

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit. Les deux hommes se retournèrent arme dressés et prêt au combat mais se détendirent en reconnaissant Chrom accompagnées par Sully et Fréderic.

« On a quoi Azrael ? » Interrogea le prince d'un ton grave.

« Un mort et un village désert, Chrom. Et pour l'instant aucun semblant de piste. Je crains que ces pourritures de bandits n'aient eux vents de notre arrivées et se sont dépêcher d'effacer leurs traces.» Le capitaine des veilleurs grogna en entendant la sentence d'Azrael.

« Mais pourquoi kidnapper les villageois ? » s'inquiéta Virion.

« C'est simple, ils s'en serviront de boucliers humains si jamais on les rattrape » Le petit groupe grogna d'indignation.

« Et si on ne les rattrape pas ? »Demanda Fréderic, d'un ton calme. _Tu adore les questions rhétoriques pas vrai Fred ?_

« …Ils subiront le même sort que ce pauvre gars. » les veilleurs se figèrent imaginant aisément le carnage.

« Et on a vraiment aucun moyen de les traquer ? » Rugit Chrom bouillant de rage.

« Sans un bon traquer, non. Le seul indice que l'on possède est qu'ils sont probablement à un jour de marche de nous au maximum. » Chrom réfléchit un instant avant de jurer.

« Merde, On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? » Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse répondre, Un fracas de métal frappant le métal retentit faisant sursauter le petit groupe. Aussitôt les Veilleurs foncèrent vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait. Ils y trouvèrent un jeune villageois, 18 ans tout au plus, qui tenait en respect un quatuor de bandit armée d'une simple fourche. Au moment au les veilleurs apparurent les pillards se figèrent permettant au fermier d'enfoncer sa fourche dans la tête d'un des pillards

« Veilleurs Chargez ! » Obéissant à l'ordre de Chrom les veilleurs attaquèrent les bandits qui tentèrent de fuir.

« Virion, Sumia ! Ne les laisser pas fuir ! » Suivant le commandement d'Azrael, Sumia atterrît violement sur l'un des pillards le tuant sur le coup, tandis que Virion en abattait un autre d'une flèche en pleine tête. Azrael plaqua au sol le dernier pillard l'assommant d'un violent crochet du droit. Dès l'instant au le dernier bandit fut neutraliser, le jeune fermier se précipita vers Chrom.

« Mon seigneur, j'vous en prie vous d'vez nous aider ! » Pas besoin de s'appeler Miriel pour voir que le jeune homme était paniqué.

« Holà ! Doucement petit, comment tu t'appelles ? » Le rassura Chrom d'une voix forte.

« Donny. J'veux dire, Donnel…vot' Gracieuseté. » Bégaya le jeune homme brun.

« Ok Donnel, peut tu nous raconter ce qui c'est passait ? » Questionna Azrael._ On a peut-être une chance de sauver les villageois. _

« Y a tout un troupeau de bandits qui nous a attaqués et qui a embarquer tout le monde, mon Pa à tenter de leur résister mais… » Le visage du jeune homme se crispa de douleur. « Le chef de ses porcs … D'un coup il a levé sa hache et … »_ Et merde… Je crois qu'on connait maintenant l'identité de notre cadavre._ Chrom posa sa main sur l'épaule de Donnel.

« Donnel désolé de te demander ça, mais sait tu ou les bandits ont emmenés les autres villageois ? » L'espoir se lisait dans les yeux du capitaine des veilleurs.

« Ils ont embarqué tout le monde dans un vieux temple en ruine dans la forêt et je peux vous y conduire. » répondit Donnel.

« Es que tu sais combien il y a de brigands ? » Donnel réfléchi un instant avant de répondre à Azrael. « Non messire, je n'ai pas pu les compter. » _Bon tant pis, au moins on a une destination. _

« Bien partons tout de suite. » La voix de Chrom rappela a Azrael qu'ils avaient oublié un certain détails.

« Stop Chrom ! » Chrom regarda avec curiosités Azrael.

« Quoi ? »

« Avant de foncer dans le tas, j'aimerai que tu me laisse interroger le bandit. » Azrael indiqua du pouce le brigand recroquevillé derrière lui. Chrom fronça les sourcils.

« Par interroger, tu veux dire torturer ? » _Je pensais que c'était évidant…_

« Seulement si il refuse de répondre à mes questions. » Tenta de rassurer Azrael. Chrom secoua la tête avec vigueur.

« Pour l'amour de Naga, Azrael il n'est pas question de recourir à la torture ! »_ J'aurais dû me douter qu'il dirait ça. Bon de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si un sous fifre avait accès a énormément d'infos. _

« Comme tu veux Chrom… Mais il aurait pu nous donner de précieuses infos. »_ J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où ce genre d'interrogatoire m'on empêcher de tomber dans un piège._

« La fin ne justifie pas les moyens. »s'indigna le prince.

« C'est toi le chef… » Azrael s'interrompit sentant un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna et dans le même mouvement fit siffler son épée, décapitant violemment le pillard qui avait tenté de fuir._ Oups je crois que j'ai un peu perdu la tête sur ce coup… Oh putain voilà que j'imite Vaike !_

« Je présume que ça règle la question. » déclara calmement Azrael en rengainant son épée. Chrom parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

« On en parlera plus tard. » Il se tourna vers Donnel. « Passe devant Donnel, on te suis. » Donnel hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans la forêt suivis par les veilleurs.

**Quelques heures plus tard au cœur de la forêt.**

« Tu te rends bien compte que si tu m'avais laissé interroger le bandit, on seraient pas dans cette situation. » grogna Azrael caches derrière un arbre.

« Azrael on parlera de ça plus tard.» soupira Chrom, planqué dans un buisson à côté de lui.

«Ouais c'est ça change de sujet… »_ Pourquoi, on ne m'écoute que quand on est dans la merde et pas avant ?_

Les veilleurs se tenaient embusquée dans la forêt, non loin du temple en ruine ou s'était cachée le groupe de pillards. Le groupe était parvenus à restés cachées sans se faire repérer. Mais un problème très simple les empêchaient de passer à l'attaque.

« Donc résumons la situation, on est face à une cinquantaine de bandits, barricader dans un temple en ruine avec une centaine d'otages qu'ils exécuteront a la seconde ou on lancera la charge. » Le prince se gratta la tête dans son buisson.

« C'est ça Chrom. »_ c'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà dit mais bon…_

« Je suis le seul à penser que cette situation craint ? » Azrael resta silencieux et examina le terrain._ Voyons voir : le temple est divisé en trois parties qui tiennent encore debout, le reste a été recouvert par la végétation. La plus grande salle est celle ou sont enfermés les villageois. La petite salle du fonds semble être l'endroit où ils entreposent leurs butins. La dernière salle est l'endroit où se sont regroupées le gros des bandits pour festoyer. Ils ont seulement postée quatre sentinelles, éloignées les unes des autres. Pas de changements de gardes, ni même de patrouille. Tsss, quelle bande d'amateurs ._Azrael vit une ébauche de plan se former dans sa tête.

« Chrom… » Le prince vit le sourire sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Tu as un plan ? » termina le prince.

« C'est flippant quand tu lis dans mes pensées. » ironisa Azrael.

« Alors ce plan ? » s'impatienta Chrom.

« Il est simple : Je vais éliminer les sentinelles discrètement, pour permettre au gros de la troupe d'approcher. Une fois à l'intérieur, on sécurise l'accès au villageois et on élimine le reste des bandits .Dès que les bandits sont tous morts on pourra libérer les villageois. » Chrom hocha la tête.

« Sully et Vaike râlerons un peu mais ils suivront le plan. Comment on saura que tu éliminer les sentinelles ? » Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres d'Azrael.

« Contente-toi de regarder le ciel. »_ Oh Miriel va adorer ce nouveau sort !_

Plus tard

Le pillard, faisant le guet bailla d'ennui.

« Hey Garrick ! Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Demanda-t-il au garde qui se tenait 20 mètres plus loin.

« Putain Atis, on est pas censé parler pendant qu'on est de garde ! » grogna l'autre garde.

« Hey mec, on est plus dans l'armée pas besoin de flipper comme ça. » 'Garrick' se contenta de grogner comme seul réponse.

« Oh aller fait pas ta pute. » le bandit ricana un instant avant de s'inquiéter. « Garrick ? »

Silence.

« Euh Garrick ? » Le bandit quitta son poste et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de son camarade. Il le vit assis contre le mur la tête penchée.

« Bordel Garrick, réponds quand on te parle ! » Atis saisie le bras de son compagnon et tenta de le relever. La tête de Garrick, bascula sur le côté et Atis remarqua alors avec effroi la plaie béante au niveau de sa gorge d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang.

Un hurlement de surprise enfla dans ses poumons…Mais que son cri franchisse ses lèvres un gant de cuir noire s'abattit sur sa bouche tandis que au même moment un lame s'enfoncé dans sa gorge tranchant artères et cordes vocales. La dernière chose qu'entendit Atis avant de sombrer dans le néant fut :

« On récolte toujours ce que l'on semé vermine. »

Azrael posa doucement le cadavre du brigand pour éviter que le bruit de sa chute n'alerte le reste du groupe et frotta sa dague sur les vêtements du bandit pour en nettoyer le sang. _ Et de quatre, il est grand temps d'appeler les autres. Ça été encore plus facile que ce que je pensais. _

Azrael leva le bras et lança son sort. Une boule de Lumière rouge éclata silencieusement au-dessus de la forêt. Azrael se plaqua contre le mur, ses vêtements noirs le rendant totalement invisible dans la nuit sans lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard Chrom arriva à la tête des veilleurs. Azrael fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune fermier au côté des veilleurs.

« Chrom… » Commença le tacticien, les yeux plissées.

« Azrael je sais ce que tu vas dire mais c'est aussi son combat. » Azrael resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de tenter d'argumentée._ De plus je sais ce que ressent le gamin._ Il préfèra plutôt se tourner vers les veilleurs.

« Miriel, Ricken vous surveiller la porte des otages, Chrom et les autres avec moi.» _Oh voilà mon moment préfère._ « Et maintenant messieurs : FUCK LA DISCRETION ! »

Les veilleurs chargèrent en hurlant dans les ruines. Les gardes devant la porte furent fauchés par les éclairs de Miriel avant d'avoir compris ce qui leurs arrivaient. Les veilleurs chargèrent les bandits qui interrompus dans leur fête n'avaient pas encore compris ce qui arrivait et la bataille se transforma en une mêlée sanglante.

Azrael enfonça son épée dans le cœur d'un bandit qui avait eu le malheur de lui faire face et poussa violement le corps du pied. Son regard parcouru en vitesse la salle cherchant des yeux l'homme que Donnel avait décrit comme étant le chef. Il le trouva entrain de fuir tandis que 6 de ses hommes tentaient d'empêcher les haches de Vaike et de Libra de l'atteindre. _Chier on a besoin de lui vivant si on veut savoir qui finance les attaques._ Azrael fonça en hurlant.

« Arrêter le ! Il nous le faut VIVANT ! » Un homme se dressa sur le chemin du chef et commença à l'affronter._ Parfait_ _maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à…_Azrael sentit son sang se figer en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui combattait le pillard._ Donnel ?! Oh putain non !_ Azrael chargea tentant d'arrêter le combat. _Merde je ne sais pas qu'es qui est le pire que Donnel se fasse tuer ou que ma source d'infos se fasse tuer !_

Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse atteindre un trio de bandit se jeta sur lui.

« Putain ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous ! » Azrael abattit ses lames avec sauvagerie. Les deux premiers bandits moururent avant d'avoir compris, le dernier n'esquiva de justesse le coup d'Azrael que pour finir empalée sur la lance de Sully. Azrael remercia Sully d'un signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers Donnel. _Merde, trop tard …_ Azrael serra les dents en voyant Donnel se tenir devant le corps décapitée, les bras tremblants. _Bon tant pis pour les infos. Par contre ce crétin va se faire tuer à rester plantées là. _

Un bandit chargea Donnel mais Azrael enfonça l'une de ses épées dans le dos du bandit. Laissant la lame dans le corps du bandit, Azrael s'avança à grands pas vers Donnel et de sa main libre le gifla violemment. Le jeune fermier tituba un instant avant de le regarder stupéfait.

« Aller bouge-toi ! Il reste des bandits à tuer ! » Les mots d'Azrael firent l'effet d'un douche froide a Donnel qui secoua la tête et retourna se battre. Azrael poussa un long soupir et arracha sa lame du corps du bandit qui avait tentait de tuer Donnel. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la mêlée lorsqu'il remarqua un bout de parchemin dépassant de la poche du chef brigand. Azrael récupéra le parchemin et sourit en voyant son contenu._ Eh ! Dame fortune ne nous a pas abandonnée on dirait._

Azrael rangea le parchemin dans une poche de sa cape pour éviter de l'endommager. Un bandit le chargea en hurlant. Sans se retourner Azrael agita sa main et une vague d'énergie noire jaillît de sa main, prenant la forme d'une lame qui trancha en deux le bandit. _Et oui mon gars, c'est jamais une bonne idée de se battre juste avec quelques peaux de bêtes comme armures._

Azrael vit Libra acculés par un groupe de bandits et fonça l'aider. Le tacticien en noir et le prêtre guerrier en blanc taillèrent en pièces les brigands et foncèrent de concert aider leurs camarades sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se concerter.

En quelques minutes, l'escarmouche fut terminée. Tous les bandits avaient été éliminés, et les veilleurs n'avaient subis que de légères blessures que Lissa et Maribelle traitèrent efficacement. Azrael examina les ruines qui avaient était repeinte en rouge après le combat. Le sang avait tellement coulés qu'il collait a ses bottes tandis qu'il marchait pour rejoindre Miriel.

« Miriel attrape. » La magicienne saisit au vol l'objet que lui lança Azrael, et examina la clé qui résidait au creux de sa main.

« La salle verrouillé est sans doute la cache à butin de ces vermines. Tu peux aller faire l'inventaire de son contenue avec Stahl ? » Miriel hocha la tête et partie chercher le chevalier en armure verte, non sans avoir fait promettre au tacticien de lui apprendre le sort qu'il avait utilisé comme signal. Azrael sortit un chiffon d'une des poches de sa cape , s'assit sur l'un des rares bancs en pierre intact ET non couvert de sang ,et nettoya le sang recouvrant ses lames. Pendant qu'Azrael finissait de nettoyer ses armes, il remarqua que Chrom avait une discussion houleuse avec l'une des villageoises, une vielle femme rondouillette ayant au moins 60 ans. Azrael était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se disait mais il pouvait voir clairement que Chrom tenter désespérément de calmer la vielle dame. Avant que la discussion ne dégénère, Donnel intervint et dit quelque mots a la vielle dame qui finit par serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras avec des larmes aux yeux. Chrom dit quelques mots avant de laisser le duo.

Azrael finit de nettoyer ses lames et attendit que son ami le rejoigne.

« Il y a un problème ? » Chrom secoua la tête, avec épuisement.

« Juste un petit souci de recrutement. J'ai proposé à Donnel de rejoindre les veilleurs. Il a acceptée mais sa mère… »_Aie…_

« N'a pas acceptée ? » finit Azrael. Chrom soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu as devinée… Et crois-moi si on me donne le choix entre : être à nouveau confronter à une mère en furie et affronter une wyverne à main nue. Je choisi la wyverne ! » Azrael ricana devant le mélodrame de Chrom. Lorsqu'Azrael reprit son calme, Chrom lui demanda d'un ton curieux. « Ça ne te pose aucun problème que Donnel nous rejoigne ? Au départ tu étais contre le fait qu'il se batte avec nous. »Azrael rengaina ses épées et s'étira avant de répondre.

« J'étais contre le fait qu'une victime des bandits se battent par vengeance. Par contre du moment qu'il obéit à mes directives, je n'ai rien contre. De plus tu as un certain talent pour le recrutement Chrom. » Chrom rigola en entendant le sarcasme dans la voix d'Azrael.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un temps profitant du moment de répit.

« Je crains que le conseil ne considère cette mission comme un échec. » La sentence de Chrom tomba mais Azrael secoua la tête.

« Notre travail ne fait que commencer captain. » Chrom regarda son stratège, les sourcils haussés d'étonnements. Pour toute réponse Azrael tendit le parchemin du chef bandit. Chrom saisit le document et se figea en prenant conscience de son contenue.

« Bon sang… » Le document contenait un ensemble d'ordre et de directives mettant en évidence le fait que les bandits que les veilleurs venait d'éliminer n'était pas le groupe principale, mais juste un groupe satellite. Le 'Boss' annonçait dans la lettre qu'il allait, avec deux autres chefs bandits nommer Victor et Vincent, commençait l'opération. La lettre ordonnait au défunt chef bandit de causer autant de remue-ménage pour attirer l'attention, pendant ce temps son groupe et les deux autres ploucs ravageraient la frontière entre Ylsse et Régna Férox : bloquant les caravanes et pillant les villages.

Chrom jura violemment, manquant de déchirer le document de colère.

« Yup, la traque ne fait que commencer. » Chrom se tourna vers Azrael.

« Pas le temps d'attendre des renforts, Si on veut éviter une hécatombe il faut foncer vers le nord. » Azrael acquiesça sombrement._ Si les trois groupes font la même taille que celui qu'on vient d'éliminer…_

« J'aime pas l'idée d'être à 20 contre 150 mais les troupes officiels mettront trop de temps pour agir. » Azrael se leva d'un seul mouvement. Chrom sourit sombrement devant la triste vérité des paroles de son stratège. « Je me charge d'aller récupère des vivres. »

« Je vais prévenir le reste du groupe. » Les deux foncèrent exécuté leurs taches. Avant qu'Azrael n'atteigne le groupe de villageois il entendit la voix de Chrom rugir :

« Veilleurs rassemblement ! Préparez vos paquetages ! On parts au nord ! » Azrael regarda un instant les veilleurs passées du calme plat a la frénésie la plus total.

_Ça va être un bain de sang._ Pensa sombrement le tacticien aux cheveux noirs.

Le coin de l'auteur.

ET BAM ! Un chapitre 4 ! UN !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié si ce n'est pas le cas merci de dire pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer ! critique constructive toujours apprécie.


End file.
